So, We All Are Gay?
by tmarionlie
Summary: Kaisoo selalu bertengkar. Hunhan kakak beradik yang saling mencintai. Chanbaek mantan kekasih yang saling bersaing. Kristao sepasang kekasih rahasia yang selalu miss komunikasi. Friendship /Hurt/Romance/Little Comedy [Kaisoo-Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kristao] [CH 9]
1. Chapter 1

**SO, WE ALL ARE GAY?**

**by tmarionlie**

**cast : Kaisoo – Hunhan – Baekyeol - Taoris**

**genre : Friendsip / Romance / Comedy**

**rate : T**

**-SoWeAllAreGay Chapter 1-**

"jadi itu bocah yang kau ceritakan?" tanya pemuda berkulit gelap pada temannya yang berwajah imut dengan kulit seputih susu yang sedang duduk tenang memainkan PSP miliknya.

Pemuda yang ditanya itu hanya melirik sekilas ke arah orang yang dimaksud dan mengangguk,lalu matanya kembali fokus ke arah mainannya tadi.

Si hitam itu menyeringai.

"tampangnya tampak bodoh"

Si hitam itu terkekeh setelah mengatai objek yang dibicarakan itu bertampang bodoh. Tangannya sejak tadi memainkan kunci motornya, memutar-mutarnya pada jari telunjuknya, kebiasannya saat tak melakukan apapun selain mengobrol. Pemuda berkulit putih didepannya itu menatap sekilas dan menghentikan kegiatannya bermain game, lalu meletakkan PSP miliknya diatas meja. Matanya mengarah pada pria yang kata temannya tadi bertampang bodoh itu.

"jangan meremehkannya Kai...wajahnya mungkin tampak polos dimatamu, tapi dari kabar yang kudengar dia itu adalah _namja_ berotak jenius...dan sebagai bonusnya dia itu tampan dan sangat kaya...orangtuanya adalah pemilik perusahaan _property_ terbesar di negara ini" jawab pria pucat tadi.

Si hitam yang dipanggil Kai itu hanya diam sambil menatap lurus kearah pria bermata bulat yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Pria manis itu sedang memakan hotdognya dengan santai tanpa terganggu dengan keadaan sekitarnya, padahal saat ini banyak _yeoja_ centil yang duduk mengelilinginya.

"kelihatanya dia menjadi sangat populer disini...dia saingan beratmu Chanyeol"

Kai tertawa sambil menatap temannya yg lain yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi, pria tiang listrik yang sedang asyik makan disebelah pria berkulit putih susu itu. Chanyeol mendengus sebal dan tak menanggapi ocehan Kai, tapi tangannya malah sudah meremas kaleng minuman sodanya sampai memuncrat ke baju pria hitam lainnya yang memiliki kantung mata hitam seperti panda disisi sebelah kanannya.

'YA! Dasar bodoh kau tiang listrik _playboy_, bajuku jadi kotor! '' teriak simata panda itu sebal.

''sudahlahTao, jangan ribut _baby_ panda...nanti kita bersihkan bajumu itu'' pemuda tampan seperti tokoh manga Jepang yang duduk diantara Kai dan Tao itu membuka suaranya.

Tao berdecak kesal.

''sibodoh ini memang daritadi membuatku kesal Kris _ge_, aishhhh!''

''sudahlah panda,tak perlu meributkan hal kecil seperti itu, lagipula aku juga sedang kesal, memangnya hanya kau saja yang boleh kesal, eoh?'' sahut Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

''SUDAHLAH,DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!''

Kai sampai berteriak saking kesalnya melihat 2 orang kekanak-kanakan dihadapannya ini, sedangkan Kris hanya memijit pelipisnya, stress.

Sehun, pria berkulit putih yang sejak tadi hanya diam terlihat membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan dimeja depannya itu, sepertinya dia sudah tak nyaman mengobrol lagi bersama teman-temannya ini.

''kau sudah mau pergi? tanya Kai pada Sehun saat melihat temannya itu sudah mau beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya sejak tadi.

''hmm...'' Sehun menjawab dengan deheman singkatnya itu.

''YA! duduklah dulu, kau belum menjelaskan semua tentang anak baru itu padaku!'' Kai memerintahkan Sehun untuk duduk lagi.

Sehun tampak kesal,tapi dia toh tetap duduk juga.

''apalagi yang mau kau tanyakan tentang dia? lagipula kenapa kau terlihat sangat ingin tau tentang _namja_ itu? bukankah biasanya kau akan langsung mem-_bully_ anak baru disekolah ini tanpa repot menanyakan siapa mereka?''

Kai terkekeh.

''tak ada salahnya kan aku menanyakan tentang target mainanku?''

Sehun menarik nafas kesal,sedangkan yang lain terlihat tak peduli pada kekesalannya itu.

''sebaiknya kau memikirkan kembali jika ingin mem-_bully_ anak itu'' kata Sehun kemudian.

''memangnya kenapa?''

Kai menatap heran temannya biasanya Sehun mengingatkannya agar memilih-milih siapa target yang akan dibullynya kecuali Xi Luhan, pria culun kutu buku dari kelas dua belas.

''kudengar dia itu _gay''_

semua yang ada disitu sontak menatap Sehun dengan tampak terkejut, khususnya Kris dan Tao, mereka tampak saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang aneh, kecuali Kai. Pria hitam ini malah menyeringai aneh.

''sepertinya sangat menarik'' jawab Kai misterius.

''eoh?''

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan -apayang kau maksud?-

''pria itu,sangat menarik...kurasa membully seorang _gay_ akan beribu kali lipat lebih menarik daripada membully _namja_ culun benama Xi Luhan itu,bukan begitu Kris?''

Pria yang ditanya itu malah gelagapan, salah tingkah, entah kenapa.

''terserah kau saja, yang pasti aku sudah mengingatkanmu agar berhati-hati''

Sehun pun beranjak lagi dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap pergi, tapi lagi-lagi suara si hitam itu menginterupsi langkahnya.

''Ya! Oh Sehun!''

''APA LAGI?'' teriak Sehun kesal.

''siapa nama _namja gay_ jenius yang kaya itu?'' tanya Kai dengan tampang keponya.

''Do Kyungsoo'' jawab Sehun singkat.

Setelah menjawab Sehun pun langsung berjalan pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia kembali berhenti dan menoleh kearah teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya ke arah Kai.

''kuharap kau benar-benar berfkir ulang mengganggu anak itu, dan jangan sampai kudengar kau membully Luhan _gege_ lagi, kalau sampai itu terjadi aku tak akan segan meremukkan tulangmu!'' ancamnya.

Setelah itu Sehun pun benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, mengabaikan tatapan tanda tanya dari teman-temannya.

''Kai,kenapa si pangeran es itu mengancammu? lagipula apa hubungannya dengan _namja_ culun bernama Luhan itu?'' tanya Chanyeol kepo.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

Tao sekarang sedang merengek-rengek pada Kris agar segera pergi menemaninya ke toilet, rupanya pria ini benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan bau minuman soda yang menumpahi bajunya tadi, sehingga si pangeran komik tadi pun terpaksa menggandeng tangan bayi panda itu menuju ke toilet, menyisakan Kai dan Chanyeol di kursi kantin itu.

''jadi apa rencanamu agar si anak konglomerat itu pergi dari sekolah kita?''

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menatap Kai dengan tampang keponya yang khas itu.

''kita lihat saja nanti'' jawab Kai misterius.

''aishhhh...sudahlah, katakan saja padaku apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya? mungkin menguncinya ke kamar mandi? menaruh ular ditasnya atau menyiramnya dengan air got?'' tawar Chanyeol bersemangat.

"tidak Chanyeollie...kali ini aku tak akan menggunakan cara biasa padanya...''

''lalu?'' tanya Chanyeol heran,kentara sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan temannya barusan.

''bukankan dia itu _gay _? kurasa akau akan menggunakan cara lembut padanya kali ini, kudengar pria gay memiliki hati yang sangat lembut'' jawab Kai.

Chanyeol berusaha mencerna kata-kata temannya ini, tapi matanya langsung menatap Kai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri.

''jangan bilang kau mau menjeratnya dengan cinta palsumu?'' tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

''bingo!'' jawab Kai sambil menunjukkan smirk disudut bibirnya.

''kau gila!'' umpat Chanyeol agak keras.

''aishhh...diamlah!'' jawab Kai sambil menggoyangkan telinganya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

''baiklah...terserah kau saja...lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?'' tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

''tak ada, kau dan yang lain boleh diam dan tinggal menonton dia pergi dari sini, atau mungkin kau bisa menggunakan pacar-pacarmu untuk melacak kemana saja pergerakan si Kyungsoo itu agar aku mudah menemukannya..." jawab Kai.

''kau yakin?'' tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

''tentu saja! kau tau sendiri aku belum pernah terkalahkan selama ini?'' kata Kai yakin

.

''tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata segalanya tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu? maksudku bisa saja si Kyungsoo itu mennyuruh anak buah ayahnya untuk menghajarmu atau yang lebih parah adalah mungkin kau akan terpikat olehnya'' kata Chanyeol.

_''nugu _? aku terpikat pada siapa?''tanya Kai tak mengerti.

''tentu saja pada si Do Kyungsoo itu bodoh!'' jawab Chanyeol kesal.

_''MWOOOO_ ? tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi! aku ini masih normal, bodoh!" jawab Kai setengah berteriak.

''terserah!'' kata Chanyeol cuek, lalu menekan-nekan ponselnya dan menempelkannya ditelinganya sendiri.

_''yeoboseo_, _chagiya_...aku bosan,bisakah nanti sore kau datang keapartemenku? blablabla... "

Kai menatap temannya itu bosan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Kyungsoo tadi duduk, tapi pria mungil itu sudah tak ada ditempatnya...

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, ini aku repost ulang, soalnya akunku dihapus sama FFn, gatau apa alasannya *nyesek* Ini aku post ulang sekaligus chapter 2-nya…**

**So….**

**Mind to review again? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO, WE ALL ARE GAY?**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kristao**

**Genre : Friendship, Little Comedy, Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

SM high School...sekolah elit kenamaan di Seoul, tempatnya para siswa siswi pilihan dan rata-rata muridnya adalah jajaran anak-anak orang kaya...termasuk sekolah tempat  
selebriti-selebriti _Hallyu_ mengenyam pendidikannya. Tapi ada sebuah genk yang popularitasnya bahkan melebihi bintang-bintang _Hallyu_ yang bersekolah disana. Mereka menamakan diri mereka Exoboy, terdiri dari 5 _namja_ tampan dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda.

**1). Kai**, adalah seorang pria tampan berkulit gelap yang menurut kebanyakan gadis adalah eksotis dan _sexy_, siswa kelas sebelas berusia 17, dikenal sebagai si berandal sekolah. Walaupun dia tak pernah bolos tapi dia hobi berkelahi dan menentang peraturan sekolah, bahkan guru juga tak dapat mencegahnya, bukan karena takut tapi sudah bosan pada tingkah lakunya. Untung saja dia berwajah tampan dan nilai akademiknya juga lumayan bagus. Memiliki _hobby_ aneh,yaitu suka membully anak-anak yang menurutnya mengganggu ketenangan sekolah sampai mereka memohon sendiri untuk keluar dari sekolah.

**2).Sehun**, siswa sekelas dan berumur sama dengan Kai, adalah siswa yang sangat  
pintar, seorang bintang kelas dengan wajah yang sangat tampan,s ayang sifatnya dangat dingin dan jarang bicara jika tidak perlu, sehingga dia dijuluki _Prince_ _Ice_ sekolah.

**3).Chanyeol** ,adalah siswa kelas duabelas, seorang anak konglomerat dan tampan,err..._flower_ _boy_ sekolah,seorang _playboy_ yang hanya bisa bertahan selama seminggu dengan satu gadis,tapi herannya gadis-gadis tetap rela menjadi korban-korbannya walaupun hanya akan dipacari selama seminggu saja. _Well_ ,kita tau  
sendiri bagaimana tampannya pria yang satu ini kan?

**4). Kris**, kelas duabelas teman sekelas Chanyeol,adalah pria tampan seperti pangeran jelmaan tokoh manga Jepang,adalah seorang model dan juga tim basket sekolah. Hanya saja wajahnya yang tampannya melebihi dosis itu tak digunakannya untuk menjerat gadis-gadis (mugkin otaknya tak senista Chanyeol), malah tak pernah sekalipun kepergok berjalan dengan seorang gadis selain teman sesama model, itupun hanya dilokasi kerja. Dirinya hanya terlihat dekat dengan teman sesama genk yang bermata seperti panda dan selalu menempel ke manapun seperti amplop dan perangko.  
**  
****5). Tao**, pria bermata panda yang baru saja kita bahas tadi,adalah _namja_ yang sangat aneh. Walaupun penampilannya sangat _manly_ dan jago berkelahi, tapi pria ini sangat manja, terutama pada Kris. Emosinya juga gampang meledak-ledak dan moodnya gampang berubah-ubah...err...sedikit menyebalkan memang. Dia siswa kelas sebelas yang berbeda kelas dengan Sehun ataupun Kai. Hanya Kris yang mampu bersabar menghadapinya.

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo**...pria bermata bulat ini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ke lokernya. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Kimia, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya harus mengikuti latihan basket dengan yang apa yang dipikirkan oleh  
Park _Sosaengnim_ hingga memasukkannya ke jajaran tim cadangan klub basket sekolah. Kita tau sendiri tingginya bahkan tak memenuhi _standart_ pemain basket pada umumnya, tapi Park Sosaengnim bersikeras menyuruhnya mengikuti sesi latihan.

Sebenarya dia sangat malas menuruti hal ini, tapi berhubung dia adalah siswa yang baru seminggu ini bersekolah disini tak ada salahnya juga mencoba bergaul dengan anak-anak lain walaupun sebenarnya dia tak tertarik melakukanya.

Kyungsoo suka menyendiri, dengan dunianya tak tertarik dengan urusan orang lain,sikapnya terlampau cuek dan entah sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti itu,kita akan mencari tau nanti apa penyebabnya.

Saat ini dia sedang melepaskan seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian basket berwarna putih itu. Dia sedang terlarut dengan pikirannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakannya.

''tubuhmu _sexy_ juga'' kata suara itu,yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya,karena tak ada orang lain lagi diruangan itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi berkulit gelap sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding disamping pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi,lalu meneruskan membuka celananya dengan cuek dan menggantinya dengan celana basket, _well_, mereka sama-sama pria bukan?

''kudengar kau seorang _gay_, benarkah?'' si hitam itu kembali bersuara.

Kyungsoo meliriknya dengan malas dan berjalan dengan cuek melewati _namja_ hitam itu ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi belum sempat dia meraih handel pintu _namja_ itu sudah menariknya dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan kedua tangannya.

''mau berkencan denganku?''

Wajah mereka sangat dekat,bahkan ujung hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu dikulitnya.

''Maaf, tapi aku tak tertarik, jadi bisakah kau menyingkir? kau menghalangi jalanku!''

''Kau harus mau atau kau harus keluar dari sekolah ini''

''Memangnya siapa kau?''

Si hitam itu terkekeh.

''Kai, itu namaku, kau harus mengingatnya''

''Baiklah Kai,sekarang bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku?''

''Tidak sebelum kau mau berkencan denganku''

''Sudah kukatakan aku tak tertarik padamu''

''Kalau begitu silahkan pergi dari sekolah ini''

''Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?''

''Karena kau memang harus menurut''

''Itu bukan alasan''

_''Well_, karena kau menolakku,dan juga karena temanku tak menyukaimu''

''Temanmu? memangnya ada yang mau berteman denganmu?''

Kai terdiam dan menatap tajam pemuda di depanya ini.

_~cukup menjengkelkan berbicara dengan bocah ini~_ batinnya jengkel.

''Jadi apa jawabanmu Do Kyungsoo?''

''Tidak!'' jawab Kyungsoo singkat sembari dengan cepat mendorong Kai sehingga tubuhnya pun terbebas.

Dan dengan langkah santai Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah lapangan basket tempat dimana yang lainnya sudah berkumpul termasuk Chanyeol, Kris, Tao, Sehun. Para yeoja centil mulai berteriak gaje,(jangan lupakan Kyungsoo sangat populer sejak pertama memulai sekolah).

''Kyaaa...Kyungsoo _oppa_!''

Teriakan-teriakan itu sempat membuat Chanyeol mendesis kesal. Tapi desisannya berubah menjadi _smirk_ saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kai.

''BERHENTILAH MEMUJA SEORANG GAY KARENA DIA SAMA SEKALI TAK AKAN TERTARIK PADA KALIAN!''

Teriakan Kai itu sukses membuat semua gadis berkasak-kusuk.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

_~apa sih sebenarnya yang diinginkan bocah hitam ini?~_ batinnya.

Dengan cepat dia berbalik menatap Kai yang sekarang sedang memasang senyum _evil_ diwajahnya. Kyungsoo membuang nafas kesal. Apa maksudnya _namja_ sialan ini menuduhnya seorang _gay_, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

Kyungsoo berfikir keras harus melakukan apa, sementara para gadis berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya.

''hufftt...''

Kyungsoo mendesah malas.

_~baiklah jika kau ingin aku menjadi gay,akan kukabulkan hitam!~_

Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke arah Kai dengan langkah pelan. Setelah sampai dia menarik kaos basket Kai dan berbisik di telinganya...

''jadi kau sangat penasaran apa aku _gay_ atau bukan? mari kita buktikan, akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana seorang _gay_ jika sedang kesal''

Kemudian dengan satu gerakan Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Kai dan mengecup bibir _namja_ itu, melumatnya pelan dan melepasnya secepat dia memulainya.

Hal tak terduga itu tentu saja membuat mata Kai terbelalak.

"kuturuti ajakan kencanmu, segera hubungi aku saat kau ingin" lalu Kyungsoo pun mengambil bola seperti tak ada kejadian apapun. Sementara Kai terdiam mematung seperti kehilangan nyawa sedangkan yang lain juga sama _shock_-nya.

"Ckk,sudah kuperingatkan agar berhati-hati padanya!" gumam pria berkulit _vampire_ disudut ruang latihan, lalu dengan cuek meminum minuman isotoniknya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Saya akan usahakan update ff ini tiap 2 atau 3 hari sekali, tergantung jumlah review…semoga akun saya nggak di blok egen *prustasi / jambak Sooman***

**Review jussaeyo^^******


	3. Chapter 3

**SO, WE ALL ARE GAY?**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek, Taoris**

**Genre : Friendship, Little Hurt, Little Comedy, Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**So, We All Are Gay? Chapter 3**

**.**

Kai membolak-balikkan tubuhnya gelisah. Dari tadi ingatan tentang kejadian di tempat latihan basket mengusiknya. Bukan karena keberanian Kyungsoo melawannya, tidak, bukan itu yang sangat mengganggu saat ini, tapi hatinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir-desir aneh saat mengingat Kyungsoo. Saat mata Kyungsoo menatap matanya, saat nafas Kyungsoo menggelitik telinganya, dan saat bibir itu menekan lembut bibirnya...

Eh?

Kai tersentak dan langsung terduduk di ranjangnya. Dia memegangi dadanya dan merasakan detakan jantungnya yang sangat cepat saat ini.

''Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?''

Kai melemparkan selimutnya kasar karena dia merasa sangat kepanasan saat ini, padahal AC kamarnya sangat dingin. Entah kenapa saat memikirkan Kyungsoo darahnya berdesir cepat dan dia merasa kegerahan. Kai pun mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di ranjang dan menyembunyikannya dibawah bantalnya.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengikuti Luhan secara diam-diam. Entahlah, Sehun pun tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi terus-menerus memperhatikan pria ini. Sehun mengenalnya, tentu saja, karena Luhan adalah kakak angkatnya, anak dari wanita yang dicintai ayahnya.

Awalnya Sehun sangat membencinya. Ayahnya membawa Luhan saat Sehun berusia 7 tahun, dan Luhan berusia 8 tahun saat itu. Entahlah kenapa Sehun sangat membencinya, apalagi saat tau kalau Luhan adalah anak dari wanita yang dicintai ayahnya.

Orangtuanya memang menikah karena perjodohan, dan hal itu membuat ayahnya harus melepaskan kekasihnya yang adalah seorang penyanyi asal Cina itu dan menikahi ibunya Sehun. Sehun tak tau apa yang terjadi pada orangtua Luhan sehingga ayahnya membawa Luhan kerumah mereka. Hal itu sempat membuat Sehun frustasi karena ayahnya sangat perhatian pada Luhan, bahkan ibu Sehun pun juga. Sehun tak mengerti jalan pikiran ibunya, bukankah dia tau kalau Luhan itu adalah anak dari wanita yang dicintai ayahnya, tapi kenapa ibunya malah memberikan cinta dan perhatiannya pada anak itu?sungguh tak masuk akal sama sekali.

Hari-hari saat mereka dibesarkan bersama pun membuat hati Sehun yang sudah terluka karena mendapati kenyataan kalau ia tak dilahirkan dari sebuah cinta kasih pun menjadi semakin terluka saat Luhan tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan dan baik, juga sangat pintar. Karena itu Sehun pun belajar dengan sangat giat agar mampu menandingi kakaknya itu, dan usahanya berhasil.

Sehun juga tak mengerti apa yang ada diotaknya sampai membuatnya iri dengan Luhan, bahkan ayah dan ibunya memberi perhatian yang sama padanya, sama seperti pada Luhan, tapi Sehun tetap tak menyukai itu semua. Tidak, dia tak akan menyukainya jika Luhan masih ada ditengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Sehun sangat membencinya, membenci apapun yang ada pada diri Luhan, wajahnya, otaknya yang encer, dan sifatnya yang lembut, semua tak ada yang disukai oleh Sehun. Bahkan perhatian yang Luhan berikan padanya pun ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Sehun bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum semenjak Luhan hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

**.**

**-Flashback,Sehun POV- **

**.**

_"Sehun...Appa memanggilmu untuk makan'' paggil Luhan suatu saat._

_''Aku tidak sudi makan satu meja denganmu!'' jawabku waktu itu dengan ketusnya. _

_''Sehun, Appa dan Eomma mengajak kita berlibur ke Jepang, kau ikut kan?'' _

_''Aku akan ikut kalau kau tinggal!'' _

_Dan entah apa yang diotaknya, tapi dia menuruti kata-kataku, dia benar-benar tak ikut pergi berlibur bersama kami dengan alasan yang tentu saja dibuat-buat olehnya. _

_''Sehun...bukankah hari ini kau berulang tahun? kau mau hadiah apa dari gege?''_

_Dan saat aku berulang tahun yang ke-16 kemarin itulah aku terakhir melihatnya tinggal dirumah. Benar, dia pergi dari rumah karena ucapanku. Karena saat dia menanyakan apa kado yang kuminta dengan ketus aku menjawab bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah dia pergi dari hidupku,dan tak mengganggu kehidupanku dan keluargaku,dan kutegaskan sekali lagi padanya kalau aku sangat membencinya. _

_Masih kuingat dengan jelas airmatanya mengucur deras saat aku menyuruhnya pergi dari hidupku,tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku malah sangat senang karena dia menuruti apapun yang kuinginkan, dia benar-benar meminta pada Appa agar membiarkannya hidup sendiri, bahkan ia memohon sambil menangis saat Appa tak mengizinkannya, hingga Appa luluh dan mengizinkannya tinggal sendiri, dengan syarat harus tinggal diapartemen milik keluarga kami. _

_Aku sudah sangat senang saat tau dia benar-benar sudah pergi, tapi ternyata tidak sepenuhnya, karena Appa menyuruhnya pindah kesekolah yang sama denganku,disini,SM Highschool. Hal itu sempat membuatku sangat kesal. _

_Tapi waktu itu Luhan mengatakan... _

_''Tenanglah, Sehun...gege berjanji tak akan mengusik kehidupanmu,tak akan ada yang tau bahwa kita bersaudara,gege tak akan mengambil apapun lagi milikmu, gege janji...mari kita tak saling mengenal disekolah''_

_Dan setelahnya hari-hari yang kami jalani seperti sekarang. Luhan benar-benar menjelma menjadi seseorang yang berbeda,seperti seseorang yang tak kukenal._

_Wajah tampannya tertutupi dengan penampilan culunnya,dan saat bertemu denganku dia bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalku. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuatku merasa aneh, aku sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap sok perhatiannya padaku. Bahkan saat dia dibully oleh Kai dan Chanyeol karena tanpa sengaja menabrak Kai juga dadaku terasa sesak walaupun aku hanya diam menyaksikannya. Entah dia menjadi benar-benar ceroboh sekarang atau karena ingin menyempurnakan penyamarannya, akupun tak tau. _

**.**

**-End flashback,end Sehun POV-**

**.**

Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang duduk sendirian memakan makanannya ditaman belakang sekolah. Sehun menatap Luhan dari balik pohon besar yag ada dibelakangnya. Pria pucat itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan dirinya kebalik pohon saat dia melihat Luhan hendak berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun medengar suara seorang gadis yang berteriak dari arah tempat Luhan duduk tadi. Sehun pun mengintip mereka. Ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah Jung Krystal, salah seorang artis yang bersekolah di SM Highschool. Sepertinya gadis itu menduduki bekas makanan Luhan karena Sehun melihat rok gadis itu sedikit kotor.

''YA! kenapa setelah makan kau tak membereskannya?''

Krystal berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luhan. Tangan Sehun mengepal,centah kenapa pria pucat itu merasa tak suka melihat Luhan dibentak-bentak seperti itu. Luhan hanya membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Tapi diluar dugaan Krystal malah menyiram kepala Luhan dengan es jeruk miliknya.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan semakin kesal saat melihat Luhan yang menggigil kedinginan. Dengan cepat Sehun berjalan kearah mereka da menyiram Krystal dengan minuman isotonik yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Krystal memekik histeris sedangkan Luhan membelalakkan mata melihat siapa orang yang membelanya.

''Sehun-ah...'' kata Luhan tak percaya...

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Maap pendek….tapi besok saya akan update chapter 4-nya kok…makanya review yang semangat ya…biar saya bisa cepat update…**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO, WE ALL ARE GAY?**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek, Taoris**

**Genre : Friendship, Little Hurt, Little Comedy, Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**So, We All Are Gay? Chapter 4**

**.**

-Luhan POV—

.

Aku saat ini sedang duduk ditaman belakang sekolah sambil menikmati makan siangku. Beginilah hal yang kulakukan setiap hari disekolah, duduk dibelakang sekolah, sambil makan dan memikirkan adikku, tidak...orang yang sangat kusayangi, ah, tapi ini juga tidak benar, karena perasaanku terhadapnya tidak sesepele itu.

Aku mencintainya...aku mencintai Oh Sehun, adik angkatku yang sangat membenciku. Airmataku rasanya ingin keluar jika aku mengingatnya.

Akan lebih baik jika waktu itu ayah tak memaksaku sekolah ditempat ini, bukankah akan lebih mudah bagiku melupakan perasaan menyimpang ini jika aku tak melihatnya? aku sendiripun sebenarnya tak yakin juga.

Hanya saja, sangat sulit bagiku untuk berubah menjadi orang lain,aku sudah berusaha keras untuk itu,menjadi sesorang yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengenal siapa diriku. Aku membiarkan orang lain meremehkanku, bukan karena aku lemah. Semua ini kulakukan untuk Sehun.

Aku sadar aku tak akan bisa mencairkan es dihatinya yang telah lama membeku karena kehadiranku di hidupnya, aku tak ingin berharap, karena aku tau rasa benci itu sudah mendarah daging didalam dirinya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berpura-pura tak mengenalnya walaupun dada ini terasa sangat sesak saat aku melihatnya disekolah.

Aku sudah menyelesaikan makan siangku. Akupun bangkit dan membereskan barang-barangku, ponsel, dan segala jenis barang lainnya yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan didalam kelas. Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ berteriak disebelahku. Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan kulihat Krystal dengan roknya yang kotor karena menduduki bekas makananku tadi. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihatnya. Dia marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Aku sungguh sangat kesal. Dia kotor karena kecerobohannya sendiri, kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? tapi berhubung aku adalah _namja_ yang tak ingin ribut dengan _yeoja_ cerewet sepetinya, maka yang kulakukan hanya membungkuk dan meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi tak kusangka dia malah menyiramkan es jeruknya ke arahku, membuatku jadi menggigil kedinginan. Dasar nenek sihir menyebalkan!

Saat sibuk mengusap-usap air jeruk itu tiba-tiba kudengar si nenek sihir itu memekik keras.

Apa lagi sih yang diteriakinya? Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mataku membulat sempurna saat kulihat seseorang menyiram Krystal dengan minuman isotonik yang entah milik siapa.

Dan tubuhku menegang saat tau siapa orang itu, aku sungguh seperti bermimpi melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini deganku.

Oh Sehun...

Dia membentak dan mengusir Krystal hingga gadis itu pergi.

''Sehun-ah...''

Aku membisikkan namanya tak percaya dan dia langsung berbalik ke arahku. Mata elangnya sedang menatapku lembut saat ini. Ya Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap?

''Kau baik-baik saja?'' suaranya mengagetkanku.

Dengan cepat aku menunduk.

''Y-ya…aku baik-baik saja...'' sahutku pelan.

Dia mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap wajahku yang basah dengan lembut. Tubuhku menegang, benarkah ini Sehun yang selalu membenciku? Kenapa sikapnya sangat lembut padaku? Sehun masih membersihkan wajahku dan mataku tak bisa lepas menatap wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba kulihat dia menatap mataku, membuatku tersentak dan cepat-cepat menunduk. Akupun membungkuk dan berterima kasih padanya.

_''gomawo_, Sehun-_ssi''_

Lalu dengan cepat aku pergi meninggalkannya. Aku takut tak bisa menahan diriku jika terus-menerus menatapnya.

.

-Luhan POV end-

.

.

Sehun mendesah kecewa saat Luhan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Sehun-_ssi_?kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu _gege_? apa kau benar-benar tak ingin mengenalku lagi?"

.

"Emmmmmmhhh..._gege_..."

Suara decapan itu terdengar halus di dalam toilet pria itu. Saat ini dua anak manusia itu sedang asyik menikmati ciuman panas mereka. Yang berambut pirang dan tampan, sedang duduk diatas kloset yang tertutup sedangkan kekasihnya, pria yang berambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang imut itu duduk dipangkuan pria pirang itu sambil memegangi leher kekasihnya itu,t erlihat sangat menikmati ciuman mereka.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu pria imut I yang bermata panda itupun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka,membuat pria yang berambut pirang mendesah kecewa.

"Tao _baby_...aku masih menginginkannya sayang..."

Pria pirang itupun meraih bibir kekasihnya lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Tao melepasnya.

Tak ingin mengalah begitu saja, pria pirang itu mengalihkan ciumannya keleher Tao dan menjilatinya penuh nafsu.

''Uuugghhhh...Kris-_ge_..._stop_...''

Tao mendorong bahu Kris agar menjauh darinya.

''Isshhhh...kenapa menolakku...'' rengek Kris seperti anak kecil, membuat Tao ingin tertawa melihatnya.

''Sabarlah _gege_ sayang...kita bisa melanjutkannya diluar sekolah...kau mau kita kepergok anak-anak lainnya sedang bermesraan ditoilet? apa kau mau rahasia kita terbongkar, heumm?''

''Kenapa _baby_? apa kau malu memiliki pacar seorang _gay_ sepertiku?''

''Bukan begitu Kris-_ge_,aku hanya belum siap, mengertilah,I ni masih sangat tabu _ge_...''

Kris hanya diam. Memang dia mengerti hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan Tao masih sangat tabu dinegaranya. Kris juga mengerti Tao sangat terbebani dengan hubungan ini. Yeah, sejak awal Kris lah yang menyimpang. Dia sudah menyadari orientasi seksualnya sudah menyimpang sejak remaja, karena dia pernah dilecehkan ayah kandungnya sediri saat dia masih kecil.

Sedangkan Tao adalah namja normal yang entah kenapa mau menerima cinta Kris. Kris selalu berfikir mungkin Tao tak benar-benar mencintainya dan hanya kasihan padanya. Tapi tiap kali Kris menanyakan perasaan Tao padanya, bayi panda itu pasti akan marah, karena itu Kris tak mau menanyakannya lagi. Kris tak ingin kehilangan pria manja yang sangat dicintainya ini.

_''gege_...'' panggil Tao pelan.

Tapi sepertinya Kris tak mendengarnya. Kris masih bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri.

''KRIS!''

Kris terkesiap. Tao membentaknya lagi. Pasti dia melamun lagi. Kris tau kalau Tao paling benci diabaikan. Kris menatap wajah Tao yang tampak sangat kesal.

''KAU MENGABAIKANKU LAGI! SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN MEMIKIRKAN HAL YANG TAK PERLU, APA KAU TAK MENGERTI, WU YI FAN?'' geram Tao.

Tao beranjak dengan cepat dari pangkuan Kris dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Kris, tapi dengan cepat Kris berdiri dan memeluk pinggang Tao dari belakang.

''Jangan marah Tao...maafkan _gege_...'' sesal Kris.

''Aku lelah _ge_...kau selalu saja meragukanku, untuk apa kita bersama selama ini jika kau tak mempercayaiku? lebih baik kita akhiri sa-''

Tao tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya saat dirasakannya tubuh Kris bergetar, pria itu pasti menangis. Tao melepaskan tangan Kris yang memeluk pinggangnya dan berbalik menghadap kekasihnya itu. Tao meraih leher Kris dan mengecup kilat bibir pria tampan itu.

''Maafkan Tao _ge_...lupakan kata-kata Tao barusan...Tao tak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya...Tao hanya ingin _gege_ percaya pada Tao''

Kris pun membalas pelukan Tao dengan erat.

''Kukira kita benar-benar akan berakhir...''kata Kris.

''Tidak ge...itu tak akan pernah terjadi, tenanglah...''

Tao mengusap punggung Kris dengan sayang.

''jangan katakan hal mengerikan seperti itu lagi Tao, kau bisa membuatku gila...jangan pernah pergi dariku...''

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, takut berpisah dengan _baby_ panda tercintanya itu.

''iya _ge_...Tao janji...''

.

.

.

Chanyeol memunguti pakaian gadis yang baru saja bercinta dengannya itu yang berserakan dilantai kamar apartemennya. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan barang-barang gadis itu, Chanyeol pun menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos gadisnya itu dan membelai pipi gadis itu agar bangun.

''Gina..._ireona_ _baby_...'' Chanyeol berbisik lembut ditelinga gadis cantik itu.

Gadis itupun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

_''Waeyo_ _Oppa_...aku masih lelah dan mengantuk''

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum palsu tentu saja. Dia meletakkan pakaian dan barang-barang Gina kepangkuan gadis itu.

''sudah saatnya kau pergi sayang...''

Chanyeol masih memamerkan senyum palsunya itu. Gadis itu cemberut, lalu memakai pakaiannya dan mengambil barang-barangnya lalu beranjak kearah pintu setelah sebelumnya mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan ganas. Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap kepergian gadis itu, tiba-tiba dia merasa bosan pada gadisnya itu.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah gadis itu sampai didepan pintu apartemennya. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya genit ke arah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol kembali menarik pinggang gadis itu dan meraup lagi bibir gadis itu sampai ia puas, lalu dia melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik ditelinga gadis itu...

''Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasihku selama satu minggu ini, dan terima kasih juga sudah memberikan tubuhmu padaku...mulai hari ini kita putus dan lupakanlah apa yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu ini, selamat tinggal, Gina sayang..."

Raut wajah gadis yang semula terlihat bahagia itupun sontak memerah menahan emosi. Tangan lentiknya menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan dipipi namja playboy itu.

''brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!''

Reaksi gadis itu sudah diduga oleh Chanyeol. Lagipula dia sudah terbiasa ditampar saat mencampakkan pacar-pacarnya, jadi dia hanya tertawa.

''terima kasih''

Chanyeol hanya mengucapkan terimakasih secara singkat lalu menutup pintu apartemennya,membiarkan gadis itu berteriak-teriak sambil menendang pintu apartemennya seperti orang gila. Hal ini sudah sangat biasa baginya.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan memasuki apartemennya,tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat secarik kertas yang tergeletak dibawah pintu. Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dan dengan cepat membukanya.

''sudah kuduga...surat kaleng berisi makian ini lagi''

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Pasalnya sudah berminggu-minggu ini dia mendapatkan surat kaleng seperti ini diapartemennya. Bukankah sangat aneh?

Apartemen miliknya ini adalah apartemen elit,tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk, semua surat ataupun paket sudah memiliki tempatnya sendiri dilantai dasar apartemen ini, jadi bagaimana bisa seseorang menyelipkan surat ini sampai ke apartemennya?

Chanyeol tak berniat meminta pihak keamanan apartemen ini untuk memeriksa cctv, karena dia pikir masalah ini bukanlah masalah serius, hanya sedikit mengganggunya saja.

Chanyeol membuang kertas itu ke tong sampah dan melenggang ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa lama diapun selesai dan memakai pakaian kasualnya. Dia menyalakan televisinya sambil meminum cappucinonya dengan santai. Tiba-tiba dering ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya,sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal. Chanyeol membuka pesan itu.  
_  
__Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Park Chanyeol! berhentilah menyakiti gadis-gadis...kau harusnya malu dengan sikapmu itu…tingkahmu membuat gadis-gadis itu terluka hatinya...apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan mereka?_

Begitulah bunyi pesan itu. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan ini? apa sekarang tidak hanya apartemennya yang diteror, tapi ponselnya juga? benar-benar gila. Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi nomor itu,tapi tak tersambung lagi. Chanyeol berdecak kesal,dengan cepat dia mematikan televisi,lalu meraih jaketnya dan menyambar kunci mobil. Dia butuh hiburan saat ini.

.

-Chanyeol POV-

. 

Aku jadi kehilangan mood saat membaca pesan yang dimaksud oleh orang yang menerorku tadi? menemukaku? jadi selama ini ada seseorang yang mencariku dan berniat mencelakakanku?

Sudah jelas alasannya pasti adalah karena aku suka bermain dengan gadis-gadis, tapi apakah mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang menerorku? tapi siapa? sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak gadis yang kukencani.

Ah..._molla_, aku pusing...aku butuh hiburan, jadi aku memutuskan akan pergi bersenang-senang hari ini.

Aku menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilku,lalu berjalan kearah pintu apartemen. Saat membuka pintu apartemen, secara kebetulan kulihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan jaket hitam lengkap dengan topi dan maskernya sedang menunduk didepan pintu apartemenku. Ditangannya terdapat kertas yang kuyakini sama isinya dengan kertas-kertas berisi ancaman sebelumnya. Orang itu terbelalak saat melihatku berdiri didepannya. Lalu dia bersiap kabur, tapi tanganku dengan cepat sudah menahan pergerakannya. Dia meronta-ronta, dan dengan cepat aku menariknya masuk kedalam apartemenku dan menutup pintunya. 

Aku menatap orang itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuhnya seperti yeoja,tapi aku tau dia adalah seorang namja karena dia sempat memekik saat aku menariknya tadi.

''siapa kau?'' aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi dia hanya berdiri mematung tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

''Kenapa kau menerorku?''

Lagi-lagi dia hanya diam, membuatku menjadi sangat kesal. Dengan gerakan kasar aku melepaskan topi dan maskernya, membuat wajahnya terekspos dengan sempurna. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat kulihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

''Byun Baekhyun...?'' kataku tak percaya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf updatenya ngarettttttt…kemaren saya gak bisa buka FFn *pout***

**Dan maaf lagi-lagi gak bisa balas review satu-persatu….saya kekurangan waktu soalnya *plakk!**

**Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan PM saya, oke?**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO, WE ALL ARE GAY?**

**.**

**Cast : Kaisoo-Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kristao**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship / School Life / Romance**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered / Long Story**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**#**

**#**

**Happy Reading!**

**#**

**Previous Story : **

Aku menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilku, lalu berjalan kearah pintu apartemen. Saat membuka pintu apartemen, secara kebetulan kulihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan jaket hitam lengkap dengan topi dan maskernya sedang menunduk didepan pintu apartemenku. Ditangannya terdapat kertas yang kuyakini sama isinya dengan kertas-kertas berisi ancaman sebelumnya. Orang itu terbelalak saat melihatku berdiri didepannya. Lalu dia bersiap kabur, tapi tanganku dengan cepat sudah menahan pergerakannya. Dia meronta-ronta, dan dengan cepat aku menariknya masuk kedalam apartemenku dan menutup pintunya. 

Aku menatap orang itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuhnya seperti _yeoja_, tapi aku tau dia adalah seorang _namja_ karena dia sempat memekik saat aku menariknya tadi.

''Siapa kau?'' aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi dia hanya berdiri mematung tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

''Kenapa kau menerorku?''

Lagi-lagi dia hanya diam, membuatku menjadi sangat kesal. Dengan gerakan kasar aku melepaskan topi dan maskernya, membuat wajahnya terekspos dengan sempurna. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat kulihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

''Byun Baekhyun...?'' kataku tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Chapter 5~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chayeol POV-**

**.**

Kulihat dia membuang mukanya. Aku menatapnya _shock_. Dia ada didepanku saat ini, seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku, sekaligus orang yang membuatku menjadi brengsek seperti sekarang ini. Aku dan dia menjalin hubungan saat kami duduk dikelas 9.

Cinta monyet? Mungkin...

Tapi yang aku tau adalah aku sangat mencintainya. Hubungan terlarang itu kami jalani selama setengah tahun, sampai suatu saat kakak Baekhyun yang memang menyukaiku menjebakku dengan obat saat aku sedang menunggu Baekhyun pulang dari les pianonya. Aku tertidur dan terjaga beberapa saat setelah itu dalam keadaan _topless_ dengan kakak Baekhyun yang berbaring disampingku, yang sedang mencium lembut bibirku. Naas bagiku karena Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tubuh mematung didepan pintu kamar kakaknya. Tanpa menunggu penjelasanku dia sudah kabur dengan airmatanya setelah sebelumnya sempat memakiku _playboy_ dan brengsek. Setelahnya aku tak pernah berhasil menemui Baekhyun lagi, bahkan kudengar kabar jika dia melanjutkan sekolahnya ke luar negeri.

Aku sempat sangat frustasi hingga berakhir seperti sekarang. Kebencianku pada kakak Baekhyun membuatku melampiaskannya pada gadis lain. Aku membenci wanita. Pertama, karena melihat ibuku berselingkuh dengan pria lain, dan kedua, kakak Baekhyun yang dengan licik menjebakku.

Aku masih bergelut dengan fikiranku sendiri saat kulihat dia berjalan kearah pintu, berniat pergi. Dengan cepat aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang sangat kurindukan.

''Akhirnya kau kembali Baek...aku merindukanmu...'' kataku pelan, mencoba menahan tangisan bahagiaku.

Tapi…

''Lepaskan aku!'' katanya ketus, sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

''Tidak mau….aku sudah memelukmu, aku tak akan melepasmu lagi, aku tak ingin bermimpi lagi Byun Baekhyun...''

Aku membalikkan tubuh mungilnya pelan, dan menarik dagunya. Kucium lembut bibir mungilnya dan aku tak merasakan adanya penolakan. Kulumat lembut bibirnya, dan kurasakan balasan darinya walaupun balasan itu sangat kecil. Kulepaskan tautan bibir kami dan kutatap wajahnya yang imut.

''Aku mencintaimu...''

Kata-kata indah itu tulus ku ucapkan.

Aku kembali mendekat. Kulumat lagi bibir mungilnya yang menggoda itu. Ciumanku mulai memanas dan Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan ganas.

"Eungghhh...ahhhhh..." desahan _sexy_ itu meluncur dari bibirnya saat tanganku melepas jaketnya, menelusupkan jari-jariku mengelus perutnya...

**.**

**-End Chanyeol POV-**

**.**

**.**

''Eunghhhh...ahhhh...''

Desahan _sexy_ Baekhyun lepas saat tangan nakal Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam kausnya dan meraba perutnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat bibir Chanyeol mengecup lehernya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran.

''Kenapa kau menolakku?''

Baekhyun hanya menunduk diam. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan dia mengusap saliva disekitar bibirnya, merapikan kausnya dan memungut jaketnya yang terhempas dibawah kaki.

''Maaf…"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum kaki-kakinya bergerak melangkah ke arah pintu, tapi lagi-lagi tanganku menahannya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa Baek? apa yang salah? apa kau tak merindukanku?"

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun sendu, walaupun pria yang lebih mungil itu tak menatapnya sama sekali.

''Maaf...''

Lagi-lagi hanya kata-kata maaf itu yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti, bukankah tadi Baekhyun

terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun menolaknya?

''Apa alasannya? katakanlah Baek, jika ini tentang hubunganku dan kakakmu, itu hanya kesalah-pahaman''

''Aku tau! Byun Nara sudah mengatakan segalanya padaku, tentang ulahnya yang menjebakmu''

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, tak suka dengan segala ingatan tentang kejadian itu.

''Lalu?''

Chanyeol terdengar putus asa. Dia sungguh-sungguh merindukan Baekhyun, kekasihnya 3 tahun lalu yang sampai saat ini belum ada kata-kata putus dalam hubungan mereka. Walaupun 2 tahun lebih lamanya mereka tak bertemu, Chanyeol masih tetap menganggap Baekhyun kekasihnya, miliknya.

Baekhyun masih diam, hal itu membuat Chanyeol gusar. Diapun meraih bahu Baekhyun dan memaksa pria itu agar menatapnya.

''Katakanlah, apa alasannya? kau masih kekasihku Baek, aku masih mencintaimu, jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi...''

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu sempat membuat Baekhyun terkejut, tapi Baekhyun bisa dengan cepat menguasai diri. Baekhyun meremas jaketnya, dan memberanikan dirinya menatap Chanyeol.

''Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan aku akan menikahinya...aku mencintainya, Park Chanyeol...'' akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol melemas, dan cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun mengendur. Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Jika hanya mendengar Baekhyun memiliki kekasih, ataupun Baekhyun menjadi pria brengsek sepertinya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak keberatan.

Tapi menikah?

Chanyeol tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dirinya jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Chanyeol sudah sangat lama memendam sakitnya sendirian semenjak Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang, saat dia dapat melihat kekasihnya kembali, haruskah dia melepasnya untuk menikahi orang lain?

Chanyeol menunduk, berusaha menahan sakit hatinya.

''Tapi kau kekasihku Baekkie...bagaimana bisa kau ingin menikah dengan orang lain?''

Chanyeol berusaha...mencoba mencari setitik harapan yang bisa mengembalikan hati Baekhyun untuknya.

''Kukira hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir...bukankah selama tak bersamaku kau berkencan dengan banyak gadis? jadi tidak salah jika akhirnya aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis dan menikah dengannya…bukankah hal ini sangat wajar? Lagipula aku merasa aku sudah berada dijalan yang benar….menjadi _namja_ normal, bukankah itu bagus? Kau juga pasti tau, berhubungan dengan seorang gadis jauh lebih baik daripada mempertahankan hubungan tak normal seperti yang kita jalani dulu''

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar, airmata yang ditahannya sedari tadi tak mampu lagi dibendungnya.

''Lalu...untuk apa kau mencariku? dan segala terroran itu...untuk apa kau melakukannya?''

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Jujur saja dia masih sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol, tapi sesuatu memaksanya untuk berada dalam situasi ini.

''Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu Yeol...kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hati para gadis itu, dan kau harus berhenti-''

Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya yang sesungguhnya belum selesai, tapi dia memantapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkannya.

''-lagipula aku ingin kau meminta maaf pada kekasihku...''

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

Meminta maaf? untuk apa Baekhyun menyuruhnya meminta maaf pada gadis yang bahkan tak dikenalnya?

''Lee Ji Eun...itu nama kekasihku...dia adalah salah satu korbanmu yang telah rela menyerahkan segalanya padamu, tapi dengan tak berperasaan kau mencampakkanya saat kau bosan hingga dia depresi dan mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri''

Chanyeol membeku.

"Lee….Ji….Eun?"

Tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat saat mendengar nama gadis itu.

Lee Ji Eun, adalah satu-satunya pacarnya yang merupakan gadis polos, yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol saat keadaan

Chanyeol benar-benar sedang dalam kondisi tak baik.

Saat itu Chanyeol yang baru mendapati Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sengaja melihat ibu kandungnya sendiri sedang beciuman panas dengan selingkuhannya. Meskipun melihat Chanyeol, ibunya tanpa perasaan melanjutkan perbuatan mesumnya itu, di depan mata puteranya sendiri.

Chanyeol sangat geram. Chanyeol kesal, Chanyeol emosi, dan saat itu Lee Ji Eun datang memeluknya. Pelukan hangat itu, serta rasa kecewanya yang begitu besar membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali lalu melampiaskan segalanya dengan meniduri Ji Eun, pertama kalinya dia meniduri seorang gadis. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya setelah kejadian itu, tapi Chanyeol menutupinya dengan bermesraan bersama gadis lain di depan Ji Eun, berharap gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya yang brengsek. Tak di duganya sama sekali jika kini dia malah harus menelan karma yang lebih pahit karena harus menghadapi bahwa Ji Eun hadir diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun, membuat segalanya jadi bertambah rumit.

Chanyeol terduduk dilantai yang dingin, menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sesak. Kepalanya juga menjadi sangat pusing sekarang. Chanyeol tak tau harus bagaimana.

Baekhyun menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan menyesalnya. Baekhyun sudah menduga kemunculannya akan membuat segalanya jadi rumit, tapi dia harus melakukannya, demi gadis itu….

Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sesenggukan, dan memantapkan hatinya untuk melupakan saja dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan cintanya pada pria jangkung itu...

.

.

.

''Hahhhhhhh...''

Kai membuang nafasnya. Ia benar-benar sangat bosan saat ini. Sendirian seperti ini tentu sangat membosankan. Sebenarnya dia bukan benar-benar sendiri sih, hanya saja member Exoboy yang lain tak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara.

Tao, sudah 2 hari ini tak bersekolah karena sakit. Kris? tentu saja juga tak bersekolah karena menemani Tao selama 24 jam setiap harinya. Padahal kehidupan Tao dirumahnya sudah 99,9% seperti _Princess_ yang ada didongeng-dongeng. Apapun kebutuhannya dan permintaannya, pasti akan dituruti oleh para maidnya. Tapi pria jelmaan tokoh manga Jepang yang bernama Kris itu entah kenapa selalu mengikuti dan mengurus Tao seperti bayinya sendiri, setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap waktu. Kai kadang berfikir kalau Kris lebih mirip seperti _butler_ Tao daripada err...kekasihya. Kris dan Tao mungkin sekuat tenaga merahasiakan hubungan mereka, tapi sayang sekali Kai mengetahui rahasia besar itu karena tak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman panas di dalam ruang musik beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja Kai berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya selama ini demi menjaga perasaan mereka, terutama Tao yang gampang tersinggung dan menyebalkan.

Dan 2 temannya yang lain, Sehun dan Chanyeol, sepertinya sedang _galau_. Entah apa masalah mereka, Kai pun tak tau pasti.

Sehun sangat _introvert_. Dia tak akan membiarkan orang lain memasuki wilayah privasinya. Tapi Chanyeol mungkin akan menceritakan masalahnya pada Kai suatu saat karena mereka sangat dekat. Sebenarnya Kai juga sedang menunggu saat itu datang sih…

**.**

**.**

Kai saat ini sedang berjalan sedirian di koridor menuju ruang latihan basket. Jam sekolah sudah usai, dan dia terpaksa latihan tanpa member Exoboy lainnya, karena Sehun tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dan Chanyeol juga tiba-tiba tak enak badan mengikuti jejak si bayi panda Exoboy itu.

Kalau saja dia tadi lebih cekatan sedikit, pasti Park _seosengnim_ tak akan menemukannya dan dia bisa kabur dari latihan yang membosankan ini.

**.**

**.**

**-Kai Pov-**

**.**

Ahhh...rasanya malas sekali mengikuti latihan ini sendirian dengan anak-anak basket yang aku tak terlalu kenal itu. Aku dan member Exoboy lainnya memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak-anak lain disekolah ini. Kami memilih-milih dengan siapa kami berteman.

Rasanya kakiku sangat berat melangkah ke ruang latihan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku bersemangat saat seseorang berjalan dari arah belakangku dan melewatiku begitu saja seperti tak pernah mengenalku.

Benar, itu dia Si Kyungsoo, _namja_ yang mengacaukan hidupku beberapa Minggu ini. Kedengarannya sangat berlebihan, tapi itu benar, sungguh!

Aku bahkan tak bisa makan dan tidur dengan baik sejak insiden ciuman beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Selama beberapa minggu ini aku mecoba mencerna apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri. Setiap aku melihat Kyungsoo hatiku berdebar-debar, dan bila tanpa segaja tatapan mataku bertabrakan dengan mata bulatnya, rasanya jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar. Ah, seharusnya aku mendengarkan Sehun dan mempertimbangkan ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu. Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur terjatuh jauh dalam pesona _namja_ manis yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Aku sudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa aku menyukainya.

Apa ini menandakan bahwa aku seorang _gay_? Entahlah…..

Yang kutau selama ini aku memang belum pernah tertarik pada seorang gadis manapun, karena menurutku mereka itu cerewet dan merepotkan.

Ah, sepertinya latihan hari ini tak akan terlalu membosankan, haha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Latihan basket sudah selesai, dan para anak-anak yang ikut latihan tadi sebagian sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal 5 orang yang tersisa termasuk aku, Kyungsoo dan Park _Seosengnim_. Guru olahraga itu sekarang sedang berbincang dengan 2 anak lainnya. Kyungsoo duduk dilantai sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya sedangkan aku menyender di tiang ring basket sambil memandangi Kyungsoo.

Selama latihan tadi dia tak menyapaku sama sekali, padahal ini pertama kalinya aku berada sedekat ini dengannya setelah insiden ciuman itu. Dasar keras kepala! Sungguh keterlaluan dia, aku akan menghukumnya nanti!

Aku membulatkan mataku saat kulihat dia membuka bajunya sehingga kini tubuhnya yang sangat _sexy_ itu terekspos jelas. Aku meneguk salivaku dengan susah payah saat melihat kulitnya yang putih mulus itu.

Dasar bodoh! bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat tubuhnya itu? Eighhhh...!

Kulihat Kyungsoo berjalan keluar ruang latihan. Akupun dengan sigap mengekori langkahnya. Dia masuk ke ruang ganti, akupun ikut masuk.

''Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?''

Dia bertanya padaku dengan nada datar sambil membuka celananya dengan santai didepanku.

Lagi.

Bukankah dia terlalu cuek? bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menguasai diriku dan menerkamnya saat ini juga?

''Kenapa kau santai sekali memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada orang lain?''

Bukannya menjawab pertanyannya, aku malah balik bertanya padanya.

Dia tak menoleh sedikitpun.

''Kenapa itu jadi masalah buatmu? Toh ini tubuhku, jadi aku bebas mengeksposnya sesukaku'' jawabnya cuek.

Isshhh...menyebalkan sekali sih!

''Kau tau, kau itu manis Kyungsoo...bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang berniat jahat padamu?''

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh padaku. Kulihat dia menyeringai sekilas, lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Oh, ayolah…..dia masih _topless_ lho…itu bisa mengacaukan fungsi otakku saat ini juga, ck!

''Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah kau peduli padaku? Kau tertarik padaku Kai?''

Dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya ketembok sebelah kiriku. Dan tatapan matanya mengintimidasiku. Aku hanya diam, menatap wajahnya yang sekarang sangat dekat. Ya Tuhan…dia sungguh sempurna. Aku semakin terjatuh olehnya.

Sekarang tangannya yang bebas juga menempel ditembok sebelah kananku. Dia memenjarakanku seperti yang kulakukan tempo hari padanya.

''Bukankah yang seharusnya takut itu kau? kau bilang aku _gay_ kan? Disini hanya ada aku dan kau….Bagaimana kalau sekarang ini aku menerkammu?'' ancamnya, membuatku hampir tertawa karena geli dengan ancamannya.

Kyungsoo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Ouwh….dia sedang menggodaku rupanya, baiklah…..akan kulayani kau Do-keras kepala-Kyungsoo!

Dengan gerakan secepat bayangan, aku menarik pinggangnya merapat ke tubuhku hingga tubuh kami menempel tanpa celah. Lalu segera ku sambar bibirnya yang sangat menggoda itu. Sangat jelas kurasakan dia terkejut dengan ulahku. Dia mencoba menarik dirinya tapi aku semakin erat memeluknya. Tangan kananku bergerak ke tengkuknya sehingga ciuman kami menjadi semakin dalam.

Sejenak aku lengah dan Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan diri. Dia tampak terengah-engah. Lalu menatapku horror.

_''Shit_! Kau gila! Apa kau _gay_? _Damn!_'' umpatnya keras sambil menyeka bibirnya sedikit kasar.

Aku menyunggingkan _smirk_ andalanku padanya.

''Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai sekarang kau adalah miliku Do Kyungsoo, dan tak ada penolakan!''

Dia tampak emosi. Wajahnya sangat lucu, membuatku semakin gemas padanya.

''Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah gila, eoh?'' katanya sambil memutar 2 jarinya disamping kepalanya.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

''Aku tak peduli pada apapun yang kau katakan Kyungsoo….Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku...dan jangan lupakan janjimu untuk berkencan denganku….Aku akan menagihnya sekarang...Ku putuskan kalau besok adalah jadwal kencan pertama kita….Jadi bersiaplah sayang….fiuhhh…." godaku sambil meniup kecil telinga kanannya.

Aku masih sempat mencuri satu kecupan lagi dibibirnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruang ganti itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Anneyong Chingu^^….mian updatenya lama…..belakangan aku susah banget login ke FFn…tah napala *manyun***

**Oh ya, aku udah pernah bilang blom ya kalo epep SWAAG ini adalah epep yaoi perdanaku? *gada yang peduli / gada yang nanya***

**Ehehe….ini epep pertama yang aku buat, dan ini epep rilisnya pas jaman dulu-dulu banget dah….makanya bahasanya masih ancur banget kayak gini…..aku udah nyoba edit, tapi dikit doang *males* tapi sih di epep-epep baru aku udah nyoba buat memperbaiki gaya tulisanku kok, udah nggak 'sehancur dan seamburadul' kayak yang di epep ini…*nyengir***

**Maap kalo masih banyak typo ya….sebenernya pengen hapus epep yang ini, tapi aku masih galau….Masih ada yang minat baca tah? Dihapus aja ya chingu? Bolehkah? **

**Oh ya, Chapter awal-awal emang pendek-pendek, alesannya ya itu tadi, ini epep dibuatnya jaman dulu banget, jadi masih sangat amat hancur…moment tiap kopel belom rata…tapi keknya sih menjelang Chapter 10 udah mule rata moment tiap kopelnya….sabar ya….**

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**SO, WE ALL ARE GAY?**

**.**

**Cast : Kaisoo-Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kristao**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship / School Life / Romance**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered / Long Story**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**#**

**#**

**Happy Reading!**

**#**

**#**

**Previous Chapter : **

**.**

''Bukankah yang seharusnya takut itu kau? kau bilang aku _gay_ kan? Disini hanya ada aku dan kau….Bagaimana kalau sekarang ini aku menerkammu?'' ancamnya, membuatku hampir tertawa karena geli dengan ancamannya.

Kyungsoo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Ouwh….dia sedang menggodaku rupanya, baiklah…..akan kulayani kau Do-keras kepala-Kyungsoo!

Dengan gerakan secepat bayangan, aku menarik pinggangnya merapat ke tubuhku hingga tubuh kami menempel tanpa celah. Lalu segera ku sambar bibirnya yang sangat menggoda itu. Sangat jelas kurasakan dia terkejut dengan ulahku. Dia mencoba menarik dirinya tapi aku semakin erat memeluknya. Tangan kananku bergerak ke tengkuknya sehingga ciuman kami menjadi semakin dalam.

Sejenak aku lengah dan Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan diri. Dia tampak terengah-engah. Lalu menatapku horror.

_''Shit_! Kau gila! Apa kau _gay_? _Damn!_'' umpatnya keras sambil menyeka bibirnya sedikit kasar.

Aku menyunggingkan _smirk_ andalanku padanya.

''Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai sekarang kau adalah miliku Do Kyungsoo, dan tak ada penolakan!''

Dia tampak emosi. Wajahnya sangat lucu, membuatku semakin gemas padanya.

''Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah gila, eoh?'' katanya sambil memutar 2 jarinya disamping kepalanya.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

''Aku tak peduli pada apapun yang kau katakan Kyungsoo….Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku...dan jangan lupakan janjimu untuk berkencan denganku….Aku akan menagihnya sekarang...Ku putuskan kalau besok adalah jadwal kencan pertama kita….Jadi bersiaplah sayang….fiuhhh…." godaku sambil meniup kecil telinga kanannya.

Aku masih sempat mencuri satu kecupan lagi dibibirnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruang ganti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~So, We All Are Gay? Chapter 6~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap boneka Pororo yang ada ditangannya. Ingatannya melayang-layang pada kejadian kemarin, pada jadwal kencannya bersama Kai...

**.**

**Flashback**

_**.**_

__

_Hari Minggu, sekolah libur. Seperti biasanya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangun agak siang.__Lagipula tak akan ada yang memarahinya karena dia sendirian dirumahnya yang sangat besar itu.__Ayahnya bahkan mungkin sudah lupa kalau memiliki rumah ini dan seorang anak didalamnya. Tapi rencana indahnya itu harus hancur saat salah satu maid-nya memanggilnya dan mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang menunggunya dibawah.___

_Kyungsoo sempat berdecak sekilas, lalu melirik jam dinakas samping ranjangnya. _

_Jam 7 pagi.___

_''Ckkk! Siapa sih yang datang sepagi ini?''___

_Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo bangun dan mellihat siapa orang itu, lalu mengumpat kesal saat tau__kalau itu adalah Kai. Dan semakin kesal lagi saat Kai mengigatkannya pada jadwal kencan yang__dijanjikannya._

"_Sial!__" batinnya jengkel._

_Akhirnya setelah bertengkar beberapa lama, acara kencan itu terjadi juga. Dasar…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

__

_Selama acara kencan itu Kai selalu menampilkan senyum lebarnya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa__mulas. Dan kekesalan yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi karena Kai memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis. ___

_Kai menggenggam tangannya sepanjang acara kencan itu, dan saat Kyungsoo protes, jawaban Kai adalah...___

_''Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, bagaimana kalau kau tersesat dan aku tak bisa menemukanmu?''___

_Itulah alasan yang dikatakannya. Alasan yang membuat perut Kyungsoo semakin mulas. Dan reaksi Kyungsoo adalah...___

_"YA! kau pikir aku balita, eoh?___

_Selain itu Kai membelikannya permen gulali kapas berwarna pink, dan saat Kyungsoo protes...___

_''Kau itu kan manis, jadi makanlah, kau akan bertambah manis jika kau memakannya, ahahaha...''___

_Dan kata-kata menyebalkan Kai itu sukses membuat permen gulali itu melayang ketempat sampah dengan indahnya.___

_Lalu Kai membelikannya sebuah boneka Pororo...___

_''Ya! kau fikir aku ini yeoja? protes Kyungsoo saat itu. Tapi jawaban Kai...___

_''Isshhhh...kau ini cerewet sekali sih?...kau harusnya senang, karena aku sudah berbaik hati mempertemukanmu dengan saudara kembarmu! coba kau lihat, boneka itu tampak seperti__duplikatmu…coba perhatikan baik-baik, bukankah kalian sangat mirip? Wuahahaha...''___

_Dan Kyungsoo hampir saja membuangnya lagi ketempat sampah kalau saja Kai tak mencegahnya dengan ancaman menjijikkan seperti…___

_''Kau akan menyesal jika kau berani membuangnya! Aku akan menciummu sekarang juga jika kau sampai__melakukan hal itu, Arrasseo? Ck!''___

_Oleh karena itu dengan penuh keterpaksaan Kyungsoo membawa boneka__itu dengan menjepitkan salah satu bagian boneka itu diantara jari telunjuk dan__jempolnya dan memasak ekspresi jijiknya, membuat Kai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat cara Kyungsoo memegang boneka itu.___

_Dan Kai juga sempat mencuri ciuman lagi dibibirnya sebelum Kyungsoo masuk kedalam__rumah, yang sukses menghasilkan jitakan telak dikepala Kai._

_**.**_

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**Kyungsoo Pov**

**.******

Aku ingin muntah jika teringat saat-saat Kai menciumku. Sudah 3 kali dia melakukannya. Apa dia benar-benar seorang _gay?_ Ihh…jangan-jangan benar! Kalau bukan kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu? kenapa dia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat berciuman dengan _namja_ sepertiku? Dia memperlakukanku seolah-olah seperti kekasih sungguhannya saja...Eiiigh, aku merinding! Lagipula bukankah dia berencana mengeluarkanku dari sekolah? Atau jangan-jangan, ini salah satu cara yang direncanakannya ya? Membuatku jatuh padanya? Tch, cara yang benar-benar licik! Sayang sekali itu tak akan terjadi karena aku adalah _namja_ normal. Aku masih tetarik pada _yeoja_ berdada besar. Seisi sekolah mengecapku _gay_ hanya karena aku menolak seorang _yeoja_ saat hari kedua bersekolah dengan alasan aku tak tertarik menjalani hubungan dengan _yeoja_ manapun. Mereka semua itu tolol. Apa-apaan mereka? Mengecapku _gay_ hanya karena alasan sepele itu, yang benar saja! Itu kukatakan karena aku masih memiliki seorang _yeoja_ yang kucintai hingga saat ini, _yeoja_ yang  
meninggalkanku karena suatu alasan kompleks, tapi aku masih sangat mencintainya,d an aku masih ingin menunggunya sampai ia kembali padaku. Aih, mengingat Kai membuat moodku buruk. Aku melempar boneka Pororo itu kesembarang tempat dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

**.******

**End Kyungsoo Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

Luhan mematung saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan dengan _Genk_-nya dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya saat ini. Dia mengepalkan tangannya ragu, mau jalan terus atau berbalik saja? walau bagaimanapun,Luhan adalah salah satu "_korban_ _bullyan_" Kai, teman satu _Genk_ Sehun yang kini ada didepannya. Luhan bimbang, tapi jalan yang harus diambilnya adalah maju terus kedepan. Dengan langkah yang bergetar Luhan pun berjalan perlahan dan melangkah kedepan. Bukan saatnya untuk menjadi pengecut saat ini. Ketika mereka berpapasan, Sehun memanggil Luhan, tapi Luhan malah berlari dengan cepat. Tingkah Sehun itu membuat teman-temannya yang lain heran.

''Sehun, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si culun itu?'' tanya Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab.

''Aku ada urusan...'' kata Sehun singkat lalu pergi kearah Luhan pergi tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.******

**Luhan Pov**

**.**

**.******

  
Aku sedang berjalan menuju keperpustakaan saat ini, tapi saat aku menatap kedepan, aku melihat Sehun sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya dari arah depan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka di saat-saat seperti ini sih?

Dengan mengubur dalam-dalam sifat pengecutku, disertai pacuan jantung yang berdebar kencang, aku terus maju dan setengah berlari saat kami berpapasan.

''Luhan _Ge_...''

Eh? Sepertinya Sehun memanggil namaku? Ah, tapi mana mungkin? pasti aku sedang berhalusinasi tadi.

Akhirnya aku sampai diperpustakaan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Lega rasanya bisa menjauh dari mereka. Untung si hitam Kai tak menangkapku.

Hufftt...

Kulihat sekeliling, tak ada seorangpun disini saat ini. Aku berniat mengambil salah satu buku, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba kakiku lemas, dan aku menabrak rak buku itu dengan keras. Aku sudah pasrah, buku-buku tebal itu berjatuhan menghujaniku. Akupun memejamkan mataku, refleks.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Aku mendengar suara buku-buku berdebam, berjatuhan ke lantai, tapi entah kenapa tak ada satupun yang mengenaiku, aku justru merasa hangat.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan mendapati diriku sedang berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan...

Degg!

Sehun sedang memelukku dengan erat.

_''Gege_...Kau baik-baik saja?'' katanya lembut kepadaku.

Aku tertegun pada posisiku.

Ya Tuhan, benarkah dia Sehun yang sangat membenciku? Kenapa sikapnya sangat aneh belakangan ini?

Aku memaksa melepaskan diriku darinya, lalu menunduk.

''A-aku baik-baik saja, te-terima kasih, Sehun-_sii_...'' Kataku, lalu membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat, berniat kabur. Tapi…

Sehun menarikku, memeluk perutku dengan cepat.

''Jangan menghindariku lagi...Cukup _Ge.._Jangan menghukumku lagi...Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menanggungnya...''

Dia memelukku erat-erat. Beberapa detik berlalu, lalu tiba-tiba saja kurasakan pelukannya melemah, dan dia terjatuh. Aku masih diam  
mematung, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan langsung panik saat kulihat pelipisnya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku menatap nanar sekelilingku dan melihat sebuah miniatur kapal yang terbuat dari besi tergeletak bersama buku-buku yang berjatuhan tadi.

''Luhan _Gege_...''

Rintihan Sehun menyadarkanku. Akupun langsung berjongkok meraihnya kedalam pelukanku. Airmataku jatuh.

''Sehun...bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit!'' aku mencoba menahannya agar tetap sadar. Aku panik, sungguh!

Kulihat dia menatapku sendu.

''Jangan menangis... "

Sehun menyentuh pipiku dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Jangan menangis lagi karenaku…" katanya, lalu dia tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.******

**Sehun POV**

**.******

  
Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kepalaku sungguh sakit. Aku merasa pusing dan mual karena bau obat-obatan menyeruak kedalam penciumanku.

Aku duduk perlahan, kesadaranku mulai pulih. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah kamar yang serba putih, lalu kulihat Kai, Kris dan Tao duduk mengelilingi ranjang tempat aku berbaring.

''Kau sudah sadar? apa masih terasa sakit?'' Kai langsung menghujaniku dengan pertayaan.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku memandang sekelilingku.

''Dimana ini?'' tanyaku.

''Rumah sakit'' kali ini Kris yang mejawab.

''Sehun, apa yang terjadi denganmu? kenapa kau bisa terluka?'' kali ini si bayi panda yang bertanya padaku.

''Entahlah... " Aku menjawab pertanyaan si bayi panda itu dengan singkat, sebenarnya aku juga belum ingat apa yang terjadi, kepalaku masih sangat sakit.

Aku menatap mereka satu persatu, dan tak menemukan Chanyeol diantara mereka.

''Chanyeol mana?'' tanyaku pada Kai yang berada paling dekat denganku.

''Dia akan menyusul kesini, dia baru tau kalau kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit'' jelas Kai padaku.

Aku diam dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Saat tersadar, aku melirik keteman-temanku.

'' Apa kalian yang membawaku kesini?'' tanyaku pada mereka.

''Bukan kami yang membawamu kesini, tapi _namja_ culun yang bernama Luhan itu'' kata Tao.

''Sehun, kenapa kau bisa bersamanya? sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si Luhan itu?'' kali ini Kai yang bertanya lagi padaku.

_Luhan?_

Aku mengingatnya...wajah Luhan yang sedang menangisiku…kenapa dia tak berada disini menemaniku? Ah, mungkin karena dia merasa tak nyaman dengan Kai dan yang lainnya.

Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan lagi wajahnya yang panik saat melihatku terluka. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

"….."

"….."

"….."

Aku tersentak dan membuka mataku dengan cepat, aku sangat mengenal Luhan meskipun aku membencinya. Dia pasti sedang sangat khawatir padaku saat ini.

Akupun beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menarik tangan Kai.

''Hey, kau mau kemana? kau baru saja sadar...'' kata Kai.

Aku tak peduli. Aku terus menyeretnya keluar dari ruang rawatku, meninggalkan 2 temanku yang lainya yang tampak bingung melihat tingkahku.

_''YA!''_ protes Kai, hingga memaksaku berhenti melangkah.

''Kau bawa mobil kan? tolong antarkan aku Kai''...bocah hitam itu menatapku bingung.

''Memangnya kau mau kemana?'' tanyanya.

''Sudahlah, pokoknya antarkan saja aku''

Aku kembali menyeretnya, tak memperdulikan kondisiku yang sebenarnya masih sangat lemah saat ini. Kami sempat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dikoridor rumah sakit dan Chanyeol sempat menanyai keadaanku lalu bertanya dimana Kris dan Tao. Kai menjawabnya dengan singkat karena aku memaksanya agar cepat-cepat. Fikiranku hanya satu saat ini, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan. Aku akan menyuruh Kai mengantarkanku keapartemen dimana Luhan tinggal. Tentu saja aku tau dimana letaknya karena apartemen itu adalah apartemen milik keluarga kami yang dulu  
disewakan, tapi tidak lagi setelah Luhan pindah kesana gara-gara ucapanku.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama kamipun sampai didepan gedung apartemen itu.

''Apa perlu aku mengantarmu kedalam?'' kata Kai padaku. Ah, dia benar-benar teman yang sangat perhatian.

Aku menggeleng.

''Kau yakin?''katanya lagi memastikan.

''Hmm..aku tak apa-apa...pulanglah...terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku...'' kataku padanya.

Dia mengangguk mengerti, lalu pergi melesat meninggalkanku.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kamar apartemen Luhan. Tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang menatapku aneh. Tentu saja aku terlihat aneh dengan piyama rumah sakit dan perban dikepalaku ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Kupencet bel seperti tamu-tamu sopan lainnya. Sebenernya tak salah jika aku langsung masuk saja ke dalam, toh ini apartemenku. Tapi aku tak tau apa Luhan mengganti _password_ yang lama atau tidak. Tak lama pintu apartemen terbuka. Langsung kudapati wajah asli Luhan yang imut, bukan culun. Wajah aslinya kini sangat cantik, tanpa atribut-aribut penyamaran yang selalu dipakainya disekolah. Dia  
menatapku terkejut. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang memerah dan bengkak... apa dia baru saja menangis?

''Se-Sehuna...'' gumamnya terkejut. Suaranya parau, mungkin dia benar-benar habis menangis.

''Kau tak mau mengajakku masuk?'' tanyaku.

Dia terkesiap, lalu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkanku masuk. Aku masuk kedalam, tapi dia masih mematung didepan pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Lagi-lagi dia terkesiap, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Aku mendesah sekilas, lalu menghampirinya dan menariknya bersamaku. Lalu kami hanya saling diam, duduk disofa depan tv. Dia menunduk terus sejak tadi, entah apa yang difikirkannya.

''Sehuna...kau sudah baikan?'' akhirnya dia berbicara juga.

''Mmm...''jawabku singkat.

''Lalu...untuk apa kau datang kesini?'' katanya lagi masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

''Memangnya kenapa jika aku datang? Kau tak suka?''

Dia terkejut mendengar ucapanku dan langsung mencoba meluruskan.

''Bu-bukan begitu,t e-tentu saja kau boleh datang sesukamu, inikan apartemenmu''

Aku tersenyum tipis.

''Lalu kalau aku ingin tinggal disini, bagaimana? ''

Dia menunduk lagi.

''Te-tentu saja boleh...kalau kau ingin tinggal disini aku akan segera mencari tempat tinggal yang baru''

Dia menunduk semakin dalam. Suaranya bergetar.

Aku mendengus kesal.

''Aku tak menyuruhmu pindah! Aku ingin tinggal disini-" aku melihat Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"-denganmu...''lanjutku.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya spontan, tampak sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku.

''Ta-tapi kenapa? Lalu _Appa_ dan _Eomma_?''

''Mereka tak akan keberatan, bukankah kau putera kesayangan mereka? pasti mereka mengizinkanku tinggal denganmu...'' kataku padanya.

Dia menunduk dalam. Apa aku menyinggung perasaannya?

''_Gege_...aku lapar, apa kau bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukku?'' kataku mencoba memecah keheningan.

Dia mengangguk lemah, lalu berjalan kearah dapur. Aku hanya diam, memperhatikannya dimeja makan yang letaknya memang berada didapur. Dia mulai tampak mempersiapkan bahan-bahan makanan dan mulai memasak. Sepanjang kegiatannya dia hanya diam.

''Bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendirian disini?'' tanyaku mencoba memecah keheningan.

Dia menoleh padaku sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk dengan pancinya.

''Tidak buruk...lagipula sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa sendirian...'' jawabnya.

Dia menoleh lagi, dan tersenyum kearahku, tapi aku tau itu senyum yang dipaksakan, karena suaranya bergetar.

Aku tertegun. Apa aku salah bertanya?

Aku menarik nafas satu kali, lalu berjalan kearahnya. Kupeluk perutnya dari belakang, dan dapat kurasakan tubuhnya yang sontak membeku.

''Maafkan aku _Gege_...karena aku kau menderita selama ini, aku berjanji mulai sekarang tak akan membuatmu sedih lagi, aku akan memulainya dari awal...''

Aku mengecup bahunya. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang karena ulahku. Dia tampak gugup.

**.******

**Sehun Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.******

**Luhan Pov**

**.**

Aku menyelimuti tubuh Sehun. Setelah makan tadi dia mengeluhkan kalau kepalanya sakit, jadi aku menyuruhnya agar beristirahat.

Aku sebenarnya masih sangat bingung dengan sikapnya. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba berubah baik padaku? Bolehkah aku berharap?

Aku memandangi wajah tampannya yang tengah terpejam. Tanganku terulur, ingin rasanya aku menyentuh wajahnya, tapi aku takut dia marah. Beberapa saat aku hanya terdiam dengan tangan yang mengambang di akhirnya dengan tangan gemetaran aku memberanikan diriku meraba wajahnya.

Tanganku bergerak menyusuri dahinya, pipinya, hidungnya, dan aku tersentak karena tiba-tiba tangannya menangkap tanganku saat aku menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya terbuka dan dia menatapku tajam.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanyanya.

Aku menarik tanganku dan berniat kabur, tapi dia menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku.

''Ma-maafkan aku Sehun...dan tolong lepaskan aku...''

Aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tapi dia malah menarikku hingga aku terjatuh di ranjang, lantas dia berguling dan menindihku. Dia menatapku _intens_. Aku membuang wajahku kearah kanan, mencoba menghindari tatapannya. Tapi tangannya menarik pipiku agar kembali menatapnya.

Aku tercekat. Jantungku berdebar tak terkontrol. Aku sangat gugup.

''Jangan menghindariku terus...tatap aku Luhan'' katanya tegas.

Nafasnya membelai hangat diwajahku.

''Ma-maaf...'' hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan.

''Aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu...katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan...''

Aku membuang pandanganku lagi kesamping.

"Tak ada yang ingin kukatakan'' jawabku berbohong.

"Luhan..."desaknya.

"A-aku tak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin berharap...aku takut mendengar jawabannya..." kataku pelan.

Lagi-lagi tangannya menarik wajahku, memaksaku agar menatapnya.

''Katakanlah...agar aku tau...'' katanya lembut.

Aku menatap matanya dalam...dan kuberanikan diriku mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

''Aku mencintaimu...''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, moment tiap kopel belom rata, tapi nanti pasti akan rata di tiap chapternya kok^^**

**Makasih buat yang meripiu epep nggak mutu ini, makasih buat yang mendukung dalam bentuk review, favorit, maupun memfollow epep ini…Khamsamnida *bow* Selanjutnya aku akan meng-update epep ini satu Minggu sekali, bersamaan dengan epep Othello dan Trouble Marriage…Mohon dukungannya ya chingu^^ **

**Maaf nggak bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi aku baca semuanya kok^^**

**Review egen? *wink***


	7. Chapter 7

**SO, WE ALL ARE GAY?**

**.**

**Cast : Kaisoo-Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kristao**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship / School Life / Romance**

**.**

**Length : Chaptered / Long Story**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**#**

**#**

**Happy Reading!**

**#**

**#**

**Previous Chapter : **

**.**

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanyanya.

Aku menarik tanganku dan berniat kabur, tapi dia menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku.

''Ma-maafkan aku Sehun...dan tolong lepaskan aku...''

Aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tapi dia malah menarikku hingga aku terjatuh di ranjang, lantas dia berguling dan menindihku. Dia menatapku _intens_. Aku membuang wajahku kearah kanan, mencoba menghindari tatapannya. Tapi tangannya menarik pipiku agar kembali menatapnya.

Aku tercekat. Jantungku berdebar tak terkontrol. Aku sangat gugup.

''Jangan menghindariku terus...tatap aku Luhan'' katanya tegas.

Nafasnya membelai hangat diwajahku.

''Ma-maaf...'' hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan.

''Aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu...katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan...''

Aku membuang pandanganku lagi kesamping.

"Tak ada yang ingin kukatakan'' jawabku berbohong.

"Luhan..."desaknya.

"A-aku tak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin berharap...aku takut mendengar jawabannya..." kataku pelan.

Lagi-lagi tangannya menarik wajahku, memaksaku agar menatapnya.

''Katakanlah...agar aku tau...'' katanya lembut.

Aku menatap matanya dalam...dan kuberanikan diriku mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

''Aku mencintaimu...''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~So, We All Are Gay? Chapter 7~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam jendela apartemen yang berada di lantai 12 itu. Gorden kamar yang memang tidak ditutup sejak kemarin, membuat sinar matahari yang berwarna jingga keemasan itu bebas masuk ke dalam kamar yang saat ini berisi 2 pria imut yang tidur diranjang sambil saling berpelukan itu. Luhan, pria imut berusia 18 tahun itu, masih terlelap dipelukan pria satunya lagi yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Dan Oh Sehun, pria yang memeluk Luhan itu sebenarnya sudah terjaga sejak matahari belum muncul. Tapi dia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Dia masih merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisinya yang memeluk Luhan saat ini. Sejak dia bangun, tak ada yang dilakukannya selain memandangi wajah imut Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Luhan tidur dengan sangat lelap. Tentu saja, pasti dia sangat lelah kan? Soalnya kan kemarin malam mereka habis melakukan _"this and that"_ hingga beberapa ronde (ehem).

Sehun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua hingga sebatas dada, lalu senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suaranya yang agak bergetar, dia sangat gugup. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan takut-takut. Luhan sedang menunggu respon dari pria berkulit pucat yang masih menindih tubuhnya saat ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu...tapi tak ada yang berubah pada ekspresi Sehun. Wajahnya masih tetap datar dan dia masih diam. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah ingin menguliti Luhan saat ini juga.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kemudian dia mencoba menjabarkan lagi apa yang dikatakannya tadi agar Sehun mengerti maksudnya. Dia sadar kata-katanya tadi memang terkesan _ambigu_. Seharusnya dia mengatakan kalau dia menatap Oh Sehun sebagai seorang pria, bukan adiknya. Luhan merasa sangat bodoh. Dia mengutuk rasa gugupnya yang membuatnya harus mengulangi kata-kata yang bisa membuat jantungnya copot itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Se-Sehuna...A-aku mencintaimu sebagai Xi Luhan yang mencintai Oh Sehun...perasaanku ini bukan perasaan seperti cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya..."

_Cegluk!_

Luhan menelan ludahnya lagi dengan susah payah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menunggu pria pucat diatasnya ini mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi beberapa detik terlewati, Sehun masih tetap diam.

Luhan merasa hatinya seakan robek. Pria imut itu sudah hampir menangis menahan sakit di dadanya. Dia sudah tau, Sehun tak akan pernah membalas cintanya yang tak normal itu.

Akhirnya Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kesamping, tak ingin menatap Sehun lebih lama, karena itu hanya akan membuat hatinya akan menjadi semakin sakit lagi. Tak butuh waktu lama, cairan bening itupun mengalir dari sudut matanya yang indah. Luhan menangis dalam diam.

"Maaf Sehun...lupakan saja yang kukatakan barusan...aku memang bodoh..."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Tapi jantungnya seakan tersengat listrik saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menempel dipipinya. Luhan membuka mata dan menemukan wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Luhan merasa gugup lagi...dan juga bingung. Apa maksudnya? Luhan masih tak mengerti. Tapi sikap Sehun barusan, membangkitkan harapannya kembali.

Baru saja Luhan berharap, tapi kata-kata Sehun selanjutnya sukses memupuskan lagi harapannya.

"Kau memang bodoh _Ge_...bagaimana bisa kau mencintai adikmu sendiri?" kata Sehun sambil menyentil dahi Luhan.

Luhan kecewa. Diapun tersenyum pahit.

"Mmm Aku tau...aku memang bodoh...maafkan aku Sehun...lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi"

Luhan merasa tercekat.

"A-aku juga akan berusaha melupakannya...'' lanjutnya kemudian.

Luhan sebenarnya merasa sangat tak rela saat mengatakan hal itu, tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Tapi...

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dengan sayang.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menatap bingung pada Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus melupakannya? aku tak akan mungkin melupakan kata-kata terindah yang pernah kudengar dalam hidupku itu _Ge_... bila perlu aku ingin mendengarnya terus...jadi bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi Lu _Ge_?"

Sehun menggapai jemari Luhan dan menciumnya lembut. Luhan merasa sendinya melemas. Dia tak percaya Sehun memintanya agar menyatakan cintanya lagi. Apakah ini sungguhan? Luhan masih menatap Sehun yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya dan menempelkannya dipipi pucatnya sendiri.

Luhan masih ragu. Tapi suara Sehun membuat Luhan yakin kalau ini semua adalah kenyataan.

"Katakan lagi Luhan...apa kau mencintaiku?''

Akhirnya Luhan mengangguk pelan. Luhan pun mengatakannya lagi dengan yakin...

"Ya, Aku mencintaimu Sehun"

Luhan tak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun karena sekejap kemudian Luhan merasakan bibir Sehun sudah mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Luhan sangat terkejut, tapi akhirnya hanya memejamkan mata dan hanya menikmati ciuman Sehun dibibirnya.

Luhan merasa melayang. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan yang lebih membahagiakan, ciuman itu didapatnya dari pria yang sangat dicintainya sejak kecil.

Jari-jari kedua pria yang berwajah mirip itu saling bertautan. Dan jantung Luhan serasa ingin meledak saat mendengar Sehun membalas cintanya...

"Aku juga….Mencintaimu Luhan… ''

Sehun mengatakannya disela-sela ciumannya.

Luhan hanya pasrah setelahnya. Membiarkan Sehun mengecupi setiap inci tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Sehun menguasai dirinya.

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih betah dengan posisinya. Matahari sudah semakin cerah, dan Luhan belum juga bangun.

Jari-jari Sehun mengelus pelan pipi Luhan, membuat pria mungil itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya.

''_Morning Baby..._" sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Oh, sapaan yang bagus Sehun!

Luhan pun tersenyum, dan bergerak bangun bermaksud duduk. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa kalau tubuhnya masih polos. Gerakannya yang duduk dengan cepat itu membuat selimut yang menutupi dadanya sedikit turun dan membuat dada serta perut mulusnya terekspos jelas. Luhan tersentak dan kembali berbaring sambil menarik selimutnya. Lalu dia memunggungi Sehun yang saat ini sedang menahan tawa dibelakangnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Luhan masih sibuk berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, tapi jantungnya mendadak serasa berhenti saat dia merasakan jari-jari Sehun menyusuri lengkungan ditengah punggungnya yang telanjang.

Luhan menahan nafasnya. Kemudian Luhan memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan bibir Sehun mengecup lembut tengkuknya. Luhan menggeliat geli.

"Sehunnie...'' rengek Luhan manja.

''Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah memunggungiku? tak mau melihatku, heummm?" goda Sehun.

Luhan sontak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Bukan begitu...a-aku hanya...malu..." kata Luhan dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku kan sudah melihat semuanya tadi malam" goda Sehun lagi.

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, lalu dengan cepat mendekat ketubuh Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada adiknya itu. Dia benar-benar malu.

Sehun tertawa geli melihat tingkah kakak sekaligus kekasihnya itu, karena kini Luhan sedang bergelung di dadanya seperti seekor anak kucing yang imut. Sehun mengelus surai karamel milik Luhan dengan sayang.

"_Gege_...lihat aku..." goda Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Dan jawaban Luhan hanyalah gelengan kuat dipelukannya. Sehun tertawa geli dan membiarkan saja tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah…kau malu, eoh?"

Luhan mengangguk dipelukannya. Sehun pun mengacak rambut Luhan lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kepalanya yang masih diperban itu. Kemudiàn dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan sesekali mengecup kepala pria mungil itu dengan gemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol saat ini sedang memikirkan kejadian tak terduga yang dialaminya kemarin. Kemarin dia sedang menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul sendirian saat Kai menelepon dan mengatakan kalau Sehun terluka dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dengan terburu-buru dia bergegas kerumah sakit. Tapi ternyata dikoridor dia bertemu dengan Kai dan Sehun yang katanya sedang terluka itu berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Entah mau kemana 2 pria berkulit kontras itu. Tapi Chanyeol merasa lega karena ternyata Sehun tidak terluka terlalu parah.

Chanyeol lalu bergegas menemui Kris dan Tao yang masih berada diruangan rawat Sehun, tapi sebelum sampai disana tanpa terduga dia melihat dengan Bekhyun dan Ji Eun yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruang dokter.

Chanyeol masih mengingat jelas bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat melihat dirinya saat itu. Ekspresi sedih dan terluka...

Dan kenyataan mengejutkan yang didapatnya, adalah bahwa Lee Ji Eun, gadis itu yang ternyata telah kehilangan salah satu kakinya.

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun antara Chanyeol dan Ji Eun, karena sebelum Ji Eun melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah dengan cepat mendorong kursi roda gadis itu menjauh. Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka setelahnya, dan Chanyeol mendapatkan satu fakta, bahwa Baekhyun tak mencintai gadis itu. Baekhyun masih mencintainya. Chanyeol yakin itu.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tatapan Baekhyun yang berbeda saat menatapnya dan saat menatap gadis itu. Tatapan Baekhyun kosong saat melihat Ji Eun.

Kemarin Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun selain mengikuti mereka terus seharian dan mendapati kenyataan jika Baekhyun dan Ji Eun sudah tinggal bersama. Chanyeol harus tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Ji Eun.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Baekhyun? Apa artinya hal yang dialami Ji Eun saat ini adalah akibat dari perbuatannya dulu? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun harus mengambil tanggung jawab untuk gadis itu? Hingga Baekhyun sampai harus menerornya?

Dan juga...bagaimana Baekhyun sangat tau kalau Chanyeol suka bermain dengan para gadis? Bukankah Baekhyun tak berada di Korea selama ini? Atau...selama ini kenyataannya adalah Baekhyun selalu berada disekitarnya tanpa dia sadari?

Lalu...bagaimana Baekhyun bertemu dengan Ji Eun? dan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tau apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan gadis bernama Lee Ji Eun itu dulu? bukankah sebelumnya Baekhyun dan Ji Eun tak saling mengenal? Jadi apa artinya semua ini?

Segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dikepalanya dan Chanyeol tak dapat menahannya lagi. Dia harus segera mencari tau. Dia harus segera bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan meminta penjelasan.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol pun menyambar kunci mobilnya dan meluncur menyusuri jalanan Seoul untuk menuju kerumah yang berada dipinggiran kota itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Gege_...Tao lapar..." kata namja bermata panda itu dengan mata yang masih fokus pada _tablet_ _android_ miliknya.

Dia sudah memainkan game yang ada di dalam _gadget_ itu sejak 4 jam yang lalu, dan mengabaikan pria tampan berambut pirang yang selalu setia menemani disampingnya dari tadi.

Kris, pria pirang yang berada disamping bayi panda itu langsung berdiri begitu mendengar kekasihnya itu lapar. Kris mencium sekilas puncak kepala Tao, lalu berjalan pelan menuju ke dapurnya.

Yeah, saat ini bayi pandanya itu sedang menginap dirumahnya. Orangtua Tao, keduanya adalah pengusaha yang sangat sibuk. Mereka sering bepergian keluar negeri dalam waktu yang lama. Seperti saat ini, orangtua Tao memiliki proyek di negara Dubai, dan mangharuskan mereka untuk tinggal dinegara itu sampai beberapa bulan kedepan sehingga Tao yang merupakan putera tunggal kesayangan mereka mau tak mau harus ditinggal sendirian. Dan karena takut puteranya merasa kesepian, maka orangtua Tao pun menitipkan putera kesayangan mereka itu pada Kris.

Orangtua Tao memang sudah sangat dekat dengan Kris. Mereka bahkan sudah menganggap Kris seperti putera mereka sendiri karena Kris terlihat sangat menyayangi Tao. Mereka menganggap Kris itu adalah sahabat terbaik Tao, yang bisa menjadi pengganti peran mereka untuk menjaga tidak tau bahwa hubungan putera mereka dengan Kris tak senormal yang mereka bayangkan. Kris dan Tao memang mampu menutupi hubungan mereka dengan sangat rapi, bahkan mereka menutupinya juga dari para sahabat mereka,member Exoboy lainnya.

.

.

.

**Kris Pov**

.

Aku menuangkan dengan cepat _spaghetti_ yang baru kumasak kedalam piring. Bayi pandaku sedang lapar, dan aku tak ingin membuatnya lama menungguku. Orangtuanya menitipkannya padaku, dan aku harus menjaganya dengan baik. Aku sangat senang karena aku bisa berada 24 jam bersamanya hingga beberapa bulan kedepan. Walaupun orangtuanya tak tau tentang status kami yang sebenarnya dan walaupun dia mengabaikanku terus seperti sepanjang hari ini tak masalah buatku, asal aku bisa tetap berada didekatnya. Ahh...aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Kubawa makanan itu ketempat dimana Tao memainkan _gadget_-nya. Aku langsung menyodorkan gelas yang sudah kuberi sedotan kebibirnya agar memudahkannya untuk minum. Aku tau dia masih ingin memainkan _game_ di _gadget_-nya itu walaupun dia kelaparan, dan aku tau dia tak akan berhenti main sampai dia bosan. Karena itu, aku menyuapinya pelan-pelan sampai _spaghetti_ yang kumasak itu habis.

"Kau sudah kenyang _Baby_? atau kau masih ingin makan hal yang lain lagi?" tanyaku padanya.

Tao hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Dia bahkan tak melirikku sama sekali. Dia hanya fokus pada _game_-nya itu. Tapi itu tak masalah buatku, yang penting dia merasa senang, aku juga senang.

Kucium pipinya sekilas, dan dia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan langsung beranjak kekamar, merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan piyama untuk bayi pandaku tersayang. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, yang berarti sebentar lagi aku harus membujuk Tao untuk segera tidur.

Aku mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya, sambil menunggu jam menunjukkan angka 9.45 malam.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri Tao yang masih berada diruang TV, yang masih asyik memainkan gamenya. Aku duduk disampingnya dan kubelai lembut surai hitamnya dengan sayang.

"_Baby_...ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam, kau harus segera tidur" kataku lembut.

Dia hanya diam, tapi entah mendengarkanku atau tidak.

"Tao..." kataku lagi, dan dia langsung membuang nafasnya kesal. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Dia hanya diam sambil meletakkan tabletnya disofa, lalu berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkanku menuju kamar. Aku mengambil _tablet_ miliknya itu dan mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamarku-_kamarnya_-juga. Kulihat Tao berjalan kekamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Aku menyimpan tabletnya dilaci nakas dan langsung beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan segelas susu buat Tao, lalu kembali lagi kekamar membawa susu itu.

Kulihat Tao sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama bermotif panda yang kusiapkan tadi, yang belum terkancing semuanya. Akupun menyodorkan susu ditanganku padanya dan mengancingkan sisa kancing piyamanya yang belum selesai.

Setelah dia selesai meminum susunya, dia langsung merangkak naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring memunggungiku. Akupun menyusulnya dan berbaring disampingnya. Aku menatap punggungnya dari belakang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kami hanya diam sampai beberapa lama. Entah Tao sudah tertidur atau belum, akupun tak tau karena dia setiap hari tidur memunggungiku seperti ini. Kadang aku merasa bahwa aku tak berharga dimatanya, dan aku fikir mungkin dia tak mencintaiku, tapi itu sudah resiko, karena aku yang mencintainya lebih dulu.

Tapi kadang aku bingung, karena sewaktu-waktu, Tao juga bisa menunjukkan sikap seperti dia mencintaiku juga. Aku tak tau, apa yang dirasakannya padaku, Entahlah...aku tak peduli dia mencintaiku atau tidak, selama aku bisa berada didekatnya, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku lelah memikirkan hal itu, dan akhirnya akupun memejamkan mataku. Aku sudah hampir terlelap saat sayup-sayup kudengar Tao memanggilku.

"_Gege_...Kris _ge_..."

Akupun langsung membuka mataku lagi dan kulihat dia sudah berbaring menghadapku. Aku langsung duduk.

"Kau kenapa sayang? kenapa belum tidur?" tanyaku lembut.

Tao juga ikut duduk.

"Tao tak bisa tidur" katanya.

Aku mengelus pipinya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa _gege_ sudah mengantuk?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng-_bohong_-,karena sesungguhnya aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah saat ini.

Kulihat Tao mendekat kearahku, lalu memeluk leherku erat.

"_Gege_...maafkan Tao ya...seharian ini Tao mengabaikan _Gege_"

Lagi. Dia lagi-lagi membuatku bingung. Selalu seperti ini.

"Tak apa-apa sayang...yang penting kau senang" kataku.

Akupun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorongnya agar berbaring lagi diranjang, lalu aku mengelus-elus keningnya agar dia mengantuk. Dia menatapku _intens_.

"_Ge_..." panggilnya pelan.

"Hmmm?" jawabku.

"Tao ingin mendengar _gege_ mengatakan cinta pada Tao" katanya.

Aku menghentikan pergerakan tanganku. Selalu begini. Dia selalu menyuruhku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya, tapi tak sekalipun dia membalas kata-kata cintaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao..."kataku, mungkin sudah entah berapa ratus kali aku mengatakannya.

"Tao tau" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Tak ada kata-kata lain. Hanya itu,selalu itu jawabannya jika aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Aku balas tersenyum, _'senyum_ _pahit'_ padanya.

_Kapan kau akan mengatakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku Tao?_~ bathinku perih.

Tao memeluk leherku lagi.

"_Gege_...ayo kita berciuman...Tao ingin mencium _Gege_..."katanya.

Aku menatapnya dalam. Dadaku sangat perih, tapi aku tetap tersenyum. Kubelai pipinya dengan lembut. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku, lalu kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang mungil. Kurasakan dia langsung melumat bibirku dengan lembut, dan aku membalasnya.

_Aku mencintaimu Tao~_ sekali lagi kuucapkan kata-kata itu didalam hati.

**.**

**End Kris Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck! Lepaskan tanganmu bodoh!"

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Pasalnya Kai,d aritadi memeluk perutnya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Padahal mereka sedang berada diperpustakaan sekolah saat ini. DI SEKOLAH, dan didalam perpustakaan saat ini sedang penuh oleh para siswa.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat heran dan penasaran, kemana rasa malu pria hitam yang sedang memeluknya itu saat ini?

Kyungsoo sudah capek menolak Kai, tapi Kai sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Pria hitam itu tetap memaksa mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo membiarkan saja tingkah bodoh si hitam itu, dan membiarkan orang-orang beranggapan bahwa mereka benar-benar adalah pasangan _gay_. Kyungsoo tak peduli. Lagipula entah mengapa belakangan dia tak terlalu merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dengan jengkel saat Kai dengan sengaja mengecupi lehernya.

Tapi sial, saat Kyungsoo berbalik, dengan cepat Kai mengecup bibirnya lalu menyeringai keàrahnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para siswa yang saat ini seluruhnya sedang menatap _shock_ kearah mereka.

"Dasar idiot gila!" umpat Kyungsoo jengkel.

Dan Kai?

Pria hitam itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

Dasar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tak saat ini sedang menunggu Baekhyun. Kemarin Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin menemui Baekhyun, malah tak berhasil dan malah bertemu dengan Lee Ji Eun. Mantan kekasihnya-_atau mungkin bukan_-itu sangat terkejut, bahkan sempat tak mau berbicara sama sekali dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin gadis itu sangat sakit hati dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi pada dasarnya Lee Ji Eun adalah gadis yang sangat baik, jadi saat Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, gadis itu akhirnya memaafkannya juga. Chanyeol berbincang banyak dengan Ji Eun. Gadis itu menceritakan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun pertama kali. Dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya mengaku pada gadis itu bahwa dirinya sebenarnya adalah seorang _gay_ dan dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, yang saat ini adalah calon suami gadis itu. Chanyeol juga memohon-mohon agar Ji Eun mau mengembalikan Baekhyun

padanya.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Kumohon Ji Eun...lepaskan Baekhyun...kau tak akan pernah bahagia dengan Baekhyun karena dia tak mencintaimu...aku juga tau kau tak mencintainya kan? kumohon Ji Eun..." kata Chanyeol sambil berlutut dihadapan gadis cacat itu.

"Kau egois _Oppa_! kau brengsek!" maki Ji Eun.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon kembalikan Baekhyun padaku..._jebal_..." kata Chanyeol.

Airmata Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Gadis itu diam saja. Tapi dia juga menangis, mungkin menangisi nasibnya yang tragis, karena Park Chanyeol, pria yang dicintainya ternyata malah mencintai Byun Baekhyun, pri a yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya.

"Kumohon…tolong aku...aku sangat mencintainya..._jebal_...'' mohon Chanyeol lagi.

Gadis itu akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku akan melepaskan Baekhyun _Oppa_..." kata gadis itu akhirnya.

Chanyeol menatap Ji Eun tak percaya, dan gadis itu juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jika benar kalian masih saling mencintai, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyatukan kalian...hiks..." isak gadis itu, membuat Chanyeol terenyuh.

Chanyeol meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih...Ji Eun-ah" kata Chanyeol pelan.

"Kalian berdua kejam...kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan kalian..." isaknya.

"Maafkan aku...Dan tolong bantu aku untuk mengambil hatinya lagi..." kata Chanyeol, dan dijawab dengan anggukan lemah oleh gadis itu.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sontak berdiri saat melihat Baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Mereka saling menatap beberapa lama, dan berakhir saat Baekhyun membuang muka dan duduk dihadapannya. Chanyeol juga ikut duduk ditempatnya.

"Katakan dengan cepat, karena aku tak punya banyak waktu" kata Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol masih belum bicara. Baekhyun menunggu sampai kesabarannya habis, tapi Chanyeol masih diam. Akhirnya Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun baru saja berbalik, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah..Aku mencintaimu Baek, dan aku ingin kau kembali padaku..." kata Chanyeol, langsung pada poin utama.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit saat Chanyeol mengatakannya, tapi dia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku mencintai Lee Ji Eun" jawabnya .

"Pembohong" kata Chanyeol.

"Terserah, aku tak perduli dengan apapun yang kau katakan, yang pasti aku akan segera menikahinya" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan.

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi...jika aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu lagi, maka kaupun tak akan kubiarkan menjadi milik orang lain!"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Ji Eun dan dia mengatakan kalau dia masih mencintaiku" tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sontak berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol marah.

Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi lepaskan saja Ji Eun dan aku yang akan menikahinya"

BUGGHHH!

Sebuah bogem mentah dari Baekhyun sukses mendarat diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Dasar brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun geram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, ripiu, memfollow dan mempaporitkan epep abal-abal ini…**

**Maap karena nggak bisa bales ripiu kalian satu-persatu karena kegiatanku yan amburadul, tapi aku baca semua ripiu kalian kok…makasih banyak *peyuuuukkk***

**Ripiu jussaeyo…wink *semuanya muntah***


	8. Chapter 8

**SO, WE ALL ARE GAY?**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Kaisoo-Hunhan-Chanbaek-Kristao**

**Genre : Friendship / Little Comedy / Hurt & Comfort / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Previous Story~**~**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sontak berdiri saat melihat Baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Mereka saling menatap beberapa lama, dan berakhir saat Baekhyun membuang muka dan duduk dihadapannya. Chanyeol juga ikut duduk ditempatnya.

"Katakan dengan cepat, karena aku tak punya banyak waktu" kata Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol masih belum bicara. Baekhyun menunggu sampai kesabarannya habis, tapi Chanyeol masih diam. Akhirnya Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun baru saja berbalik, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah..Aku mencintaimu Baek, dan aku ingin kau kembali padaku..." kata Chanyeol, langsung pada poin utama.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit saat Chanyeol mengatakannya, tapi dia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku mencintai Lee Ji Eun" jawabnya .

"Pembohong" kata Chanyeol.

"Terserah, aku tak perduli dengan apapun yang kau katakan, yang pasti aku akan segera menikahinya" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan.

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi...jika aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu lagi, maka kaupun tak akan kubiarkan menjadi milik orang lain!"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Ji Eun dan dia mengatakan kalau dia masih mencintaiku" tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sontak berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol marah.

Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi lepaskan saja Ji Eun dan aku yang akan menikahinya"

BUGGHHH!

Sebuah bogem mentah dari Baekhyun sukses mendarat diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Dasar brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun geram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~So, We All Are Gay? Chapter 8~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mendesis sebal saat merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya saat ini. Tanpa melirik pun Kyungsoo sudah tau siapa orang itu.

Si hitam _pervert_ Kai.

Sejak tadi Kyungsoo sedang asyik membaca novel _fantasy_ kesukaannya disela-sela waktu istirahat yang hanya berlangsung satu jam, dan kehadiran pria hitam disampingnya itu telah sukses membuat _mood_ membacanya menurun drastis. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap membacanya, alih-alih untuk menghindari komunikasi dengan pria aneh yang sekarang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Kyungsoo _baby_...buka mulutmu...Aaaa"

_~Hell...suara Si Hitam ini benar-benar membuatku mual~_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya sebentar tanpa melirik ataupun menggubris Kai. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia merasakan pipinya ditekan oleh Kai sampai bibirnya berbentuk seperti mulut ikan dan sesuatu yang manis telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Setangkai _lollypop_.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan cengiran lebar kearahnya.

"Manis kan _baby_?" tanya Kai sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kebacaannya.

"Cepat habiskan. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk merasakan bibirmu yang pasti bertambah manis sehabis memakan _lollypop_ itu...Mumumu muachhh..." kata Kai sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan _lollypop_ itu dari mulutnya, bermaksud membuangnya. Tapi dengan cepat Kai menahan tangannya.

"YA! aku hanya bercanda...Isshhh...sensitif sekali sih kau ini" kata Kai mendorong _lollypop_ itu kembali masuk kemulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kesalnya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi dengan novelnya sambil menikmati _lollypop_ pemberian Kai. Tapi konsentrasinya lagi-lagi terganggu karena Kai mengoceh terus sejak tadi.

"YA! Kau bisa diam tidak?" protes Kyungsoo saking kesal mendengar ocehan-ocehan Kai yang menurutnya tak bermutu.

Sejak tadi pria hitam itu mengoceh terus tentang tempat-tempat romantis yang mungkin bisa mereka kunjungi berdua, yang membuat _mood_ Kyungsoo sontak memburuk dan konsentrasi membacanya jadi buyar kemana-mana, membuatnya benar-benar jengkel setengah mati.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? aku kan hanya meminta pendapatmu tentang tempat yang akan kita kunjungi untuk jadwal kencan kita selanjutnya. Ingat Kyungsoo, kau itu pacarku!"

"Cihh, menjijikkan! Aku bukan pacarmu bodoh!" sungut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak perduli! Pokoknya Do Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Kim Jongin, titik!"

"Kim Jongin siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Itu namaku bodoh!" kata Kai kesal.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai lama...lalu tertawa tertahan.

"Hmmmppt...jadi namamu Kim Jongin? nama yang menggelikkan" kata Kyungsoo.

"Me-menggelikkan? YA! jaga mulutmu sebelum aku menghajarnya dengan mulutku!" protes Kai.

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan telinga sekejap tanpa menoleh, mempertahankan sikap cueknya dan tetap berusaha fokus pada bacaannya. Beberapa detik terlewati dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari novelnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kutambahi sesuatu yang cocok dibelakang namamu? anggap saja panggilan sayangku untuk pacarku" kata Kyungsoo sambil memainkan _lollypop_ pemberian Kai hingga tangkainya bergerak kesana kemari.

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Katakan-katakan! Jongin _Chagi? Jongin baby? Jongin lovely?_" kata Kai semangat _plus_ berharap salah satu panggilan itu yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan _lollypop_ itu dari mulutnya dan menatap Kai sedikit lama. Sedangkan Kai menunggu Kyungsoo berbicara sambil tersenyum lebar penuh makna.

"Kim Jongin…" Kyungsoo sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya dan sumpah demi apa, dia ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat wajah Kai yang tampak bodoh.

"Idiot! Bagaimana kedengarannya, romantis kan?" kata Kyungsoo kejam.

"YA! Ap-!"

Kai baru mau protes, tapi Kyungsoo sudah dengan cepat memasukkan _lollypop_ bekasnya kedalam mulut Kai ketika pria hitam itu membuka mulutnya, dan setelahnya Kyungsoo langsung beranjak meninggalkan Kai.

Kai mengeluarkan _lollypop_ itu dari mulutnya dan membuangnya dengan kesal ke tanah. Kai jengkel.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO! BERHENTI!"

Tapi teriakan Kai itu tak digubris oleh Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu malah mengacungkan jari tengahnya untuk Kai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Kai yang kini sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap umpatan keluar dari mulut Kai seperti _"Awas kau Kyungsoo, kau akan menyesal" _dan kata-kata lain sejenisnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli saat mendengarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh tanpa berniat menoleh pada pria hitam yang ditinggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Baby_...apa kau sudah sele-"

Kata-kata Kris langsung terpotong karena Tao dengan cepat menunjukkan lima jarinya, mengisyaratkan agar Kris menunggunya lagi. Saat ini pria bermata panda itu sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang dan ini sudah lebih dari satu jam. Sejak tadi Kris menunggu di mobil karena mereka memang sebenarnya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang tadi saat Tao menerima panggilan telepon itu.

Kris baru mau masuk ke dalam mobil lagi, tapi suara Tao menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau itu sangat cantik Mei...hanya pria bodoh yang akan menolakmu..."

"..."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh...haha..."

"..."

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Dasar! Tidak, aku tak memiliki kekasih seorang gadis saat ini, tak ada gadis Korea yang menarik...eungg…kau yang tercantik dimataku, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi pacarku..heummm?"

Degg!

Kris menoleh kearah Tao dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tao sedang merayu seorang gadis saat ini? Di depan matanya sendiri?

Kris menatap Tao dalam diam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam. Wajahnya tertampar keras dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dalam sekejap. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Tao selanjutnya setelah Tao sempat meliriknya barusan.

"Hey, sudah dulu ya...seorang teman sedang menungguku...lain kali aku akan meneleponmu lagi...Okey...Aku mencintaimu…."

Pip'

Tao mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil, sedangkan Kris masih berdiri mematung di pintu mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris Pov**

**.**

Sungguh, aku tak percaya dengan kata-kata Tao barusan. Jadi Tao berselingkuh? Bahkan didepanku secara terang-terangan? Apa artinya semua ini? apa Tao berniat menyuruhku menyerah secara pelan-pelan?

Dan apa tadi katanya? Seorang teman? Jadi Tao hanya menganggapku sebagai teman saja selama ini? Haha…

Ini sakit...Kau sungguh menyedihkan Kris!

Ah, kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sesak? Bahkan Tao mengucapkan kata-kata cinta dengan mudahnya pada gadis itu. Sedangkan padaku? Tak pernah!

Jawaban segala pertanyaan diotakku saat ini terjawab sudah.

_Tao tak pernah mencintaiku._

Aku tersenyum miris. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus melepaskan Tao? Tapi aku sangat mencintainya...aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku tau dia lelah dengan hubungan ini, dan sejujurnya aku juga merasa lelah, dan bonusnya aku juga merasa sangat sakit. Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari hubungan yang semu ini? Bahkan Tao sudah secara terang-terangan menghianatiku. Rasanya...Aku sangat hancur...

Aku menatap Tao yang sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku, menyuruhku masuk kemobil, tapi aku belum beranjak dari posisiku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat kesal.

Aku mencintainya.

Semakin aku menatapnya, semakin besar cintaku padanya. Hhh…kenapa kisah cintaku harus seperti ini?

Aku menarik nafas dalam, mencoba mengurangi sesak yang menghimpit didadaku. Baiklah, aku akan bertahan. Aku tak peduli Tao mencintaiku atau tidak, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya. Walaupun membuatnya menjadi _gay_ bukanlah niatku, tapi aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku tak akan sanggup. Aku akan membiarkannya jika dia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, yang penting aku bisa tetap berada didekatnya, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Yang terpenting dia senang. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir seorang yang _abnormal_ sepertiku.

Lagi-lagi Tao melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam mobil.

"_Gege_ lama sekali sih!"

Tao tampak sangat kesal saat ini, tapi aku berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuknya.

"Jangan marah Tao...maafkan _Gege_ sayang..." ucapku.

"Ah, kau memang lelet _Ge_!"

_Lelet?_ yang benar saja! aku sudah menunggunya selama hampir satu setengah jam tadi, dan saat dia harus menungguku selama beberapa menit saja dia sudah mengataiku _lelet_?

Aku menarik nafasku lagi, menyabarkan diriku.

"Maafkan _Gege_ Tao...lain kali _Gege_ tak akan membuatmu menunggu lama"

Tao tak menjawabku dan membuang mukanya kearah lain. Aku mengusap rambutnya, dan dia menepisnya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Siapa gadis itu Tao?"

"Untuk apa _Gege _menanyakannya? Itu bukan urusan _Gege_"

Aku tersenyum miris. Sakit…

"Kau menyukai gadis itu ya? Kejarlah dia..._Gege_ akan mendukungmu jika kau ingin berpacaran dengannya" kataku.

Kulihat dia langsung menoleh kearahku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah.

"Apa maksud _Gege_ bicara seperti itu? Tao tak suka!" bentaknya padaku.

"Memangnya _Gege_ bicara apa? _Gege_ hanya mengatakan akan mendukungmu jika ingin berpacaran dengan gadis itu...apa _Gege_ salah?"

"_Gege_ menuduh Tao! Tao tak selingkuh _Ge_!"

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tak peduli kau akan menghianatiku atau tidak Tao...yang kuinginkan hanya bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu... kebahagiaanmu adalah yang terpenting" kataku padanya.

Tao terdiam.

"Jika kau jenuh dengan hubungan tak normal ini, kau boleh menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis, tapi jangan meninggalkanku...kumohon Tao" kataku miris.

Tao menatapku dalam, lalu sekejap kemudian telah memeluk leherku.

"_Gege_...Maafkan Tao...jangan salah paham _Ge_...Tao sungguh-sungguh tak selingkuh..."

_~Bahkan kau tetap menyangkal juga Tao~_ bathinku perih, tapi aku tetap tersenyum untuknya.

Dia mengelus pipiku dengan sayang, tapi entah kenapa sikapnya itu justru membuatku semakin sakit. Akupun membuang pandanganku kedepan. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya lama-lama.

"_Gege_..."

"Heumm?"

"Cium aku..." rengeknya manja.

Aku hanya diam.

"Kris _Ge_..."

Karena tak mendapat respon dariku,Tao berinisiatif menarik wajahku lebih dulu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi bibirnya itu langsung menempel di bibirku, tapi dengan cepat aku mendorong lembut dirinya sekaligus melepaskan pelukannya dileherku.

"Aku lelah...Kita pulang sekarang" kataku tanpa menoleh dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobil, meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menarik kopernya menuju apartemen Luhan. Kemarin dia sudah meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk tinggal bersama dengan kakaknya itu, dan ayahnya tentu saja mendukungnya. Selama bertahun-tahun hubungan Sehun dan Luhan tak pernah baik, jadi saat Sehun mengatakan ingin memulai hubungan yang lebih baik dengan Luhan, dan ingin tinggal bersama Luhan agar mereka menjadi lebih akrab lagi, ayahnya langsung mengizinkannya tanpa curiga sedikitpun tentang hubungan baik seperti apa yang dimaksud anaknya itu.

Luhan sedang menonton tv saat Sehun masuk keapartemen mereka sambil menyeret kopernya. Pria mungil itu tampak sangat terkejut.

"Sehunnie? Kau benar-benar pindah kesini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat…Kenapa? kau keberatan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak…aku hanya merasa sangat senang" jawab Luhan sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju kamar mereka. Senyum manis tak pernah hilang, terukir indah dibibir pria cantik itu.

Sehun menyeret kopernya kesudut ruangan lalu duduk di ranjang.

"Ouwhh..Lu _Ge, _aku lelah..._Gege_ saja yang bereskan pakaianku ke lemari ya" kata Sehun sambil menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

"Oke, tentu saja akan kulakukan untukmu" jawab Luhan singkat lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk leher pria yang lebih pucat hingga wajah Sehun berhadapan langsung dengan dadanya.

Luhan menyeka keringat didahi Sehun dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, sedangkan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Dengan satu tarikan, Luhan sudah jatuh terduduk dipangkuan Sehun. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bibir keduanya sudah bertemu dalam satu ciuman manis yang berlangsung singkat.

"Aku masih tak percaya akhirnya aku mencintaimu seperti ini...kurasa Tuhan menghukumku karena selama ini membencimu" kata Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Luhan.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau menganggap ini sebuah hukuman dan kau menyesalinya, eoh? lagipula salahmu sendiri kenapa membenci _namja_ imut sepertiku"

Sehun tertawa.

"Maafkan aku...Tentu saja aku tak menyesal. Aku malah merasa sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mengubah rasa benciku dulu menjadi rasa cinta yang sangat besar untukmu saat ini..._Saranghae_..." kata Sehun lembut.

"Kau serius?" goda Luhan.

"Tentu saja serius…_jeongmal saranghae baby_..."kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan.

Luhan tertawa dan balas mencubiti pipi Sehun.

"Luhan_ Ge…_"

"Heummm?"

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik didagunya, berpikir...

"Eunggg...kurasa sejak pertama aku melihatmu" jawab Luhan.

Sehun tampak terkejut.

"Benarkah? Itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu. Hey, sebenarnya berapa usiamu saat ini?"

"Umm? Usiaku? Aku 18…memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tak apa-apa...aku hanya tak habis pikir, 10 tahun yang lalu kau baru 8 tahun, dan kau sudah mengenal cinta? Tidakkah kau terlalu cepat matang? Atau...jangan-jangan usiamu sebenarnya sudah tua, dan kau sedang menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan? Ayo mengaku!" goda Sehun, yang menghasilkan satu jitakan pelan di kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau terlalu banyak menonton film!"

Sehun kembali tertawa. Lalu tanganya memeluk pinggang Luhan semakin erat.

"Luhan_ Ge…_Maafkan aku ya...selama 10 tahun aku hanya bisa membuatmu sedih"

Luhan hanya diam, tapi jari lentiknya mengusap-usap tengkuk Sehun saat ini.

"Aku akan menebusnya dengan membahagiakanmu Lu..." kata Sehun lagi.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Luhan singkat.

Luhan menatap dalam ke mata Sehun, melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak lambat, menangkup pipi adiknya itu, tapi Sehun memegangi tangan Luhan dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke ranjang, sehingga mau tak mau tubuh Luhan juga ikut jatuh diatas tubuh Sehun karena Sehun menarik tangannya.

Luhan berguling kesamping Sehun dan Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu rapat-rapat ke tubuhnya. Mereka saling diam sejenak hingga akhirnya Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Sehuna..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, menarik nafas satu kali, lalu mengelus surai karamel Luhan.

"Aku tak begitu yakin kapan…tapi itu semua berawal ketika aku tau jika kau adalah anak dari wanita yang dicintai ayahku, entah kenapa aku sangat marah saat tau hal itu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin sebenarnya aku tak membencimu Lu…Aku hanya iri..."

"Iri? Kenapa iri padaku?"

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan sekilas, tangan kirinya menyusuri garis alis cokelat Luhan yang terasa lembut di kulitnya, mengusapnya terus-menerus sambil melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau itu imut, pintar, baik.._.Appa_ dan_ Eomma _sangat menyayangimu. Selain itu kau dilahirkan dari sebuah cinta kasih, tidak sepertiku..._Appa_ dan _Eomma_ dijodohkan, mereka tak saling mencintai..."

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria cantik itu, tapi kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Sehun.

"Kau salah Sehun...aku tak dilahirkan dari sebuah cinta kasih. Aku ini anak haram, bahkan aku tak tau siapa ayahku. Ibuku adalah korban pemerkosaan, karena itu aku lahir kedunia ini"

Sehun mendadak beku.

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit sambil menatap punggung Luhan dengan mata yang membulat. Tapi Sehun tak mengatakan apapun sampai Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sejak aku lahir, tak ada yang menyayangiku selain Mama. Kakek dan Nenekku tak mau mengakuiku dan mengusir Mama. Karir Mama juga hancur karena aku lahir. Mama berjuang sendirian membesarkanku selama 4 tahun dengan susah payah, tapi biaya hidup yang sangat mahal membuat Mama tak sanggup mengurusku sendirian hingga akhirnya Mama harus meninggalkanku di panti asuhan"

Sehun tercekat. Jadi Luhan mengalami hidup yang sangat mengenaskan seperti itu? Dan dia menambahnya lagi dengan membenci Luhan selama 10 tahun?

"Saat di panti asuhan, aku merasa kesepian Sehuna...walaupun banyak anak-anak seusiaku disana, tapi mereka tak mau menerimaku. Mereka membenciku. Setiap hari aku dibully oleh mereka, dan membuatku sangat merindukan Mama...Setiap harinya aku tak pernah bosan menunggu Mama datang, tapi Mama tak pernah datang menemuiku, bahkan hingga saat ini aku tak tau Mama ada dimana"

"…."

"Aku terus-menerus menunggu Mama, tapi malah Ayah dan Ibumu yang datang dan mengangkatku sebagai anak. Awalnya aku tak mau karena masih berharap Mama akan datang menjemputku, tapi Ayahmu bilang dia mengenal Mama dan akan berusaha membantuku mencarinya. Akhirnya dengan memikirkan hal itu dan kehidupan di Panti yang sangat kejam akupun ikut kerumahmu. Saat bertemu denganmu aku merasa sangat senang, aku pikir akhirnya aku bisa memiliki satu teman, tapi-"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti karea Sehun sudah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Cukup! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi! Aku salah…Aku salah...Aku menyesal...Maafkan aku..."

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap pria pucat itu. Luhan tercekat ketika menemukan beberapa titik airmata mengalir dari pria yang lebih muda, dan tanpa berkata-kata Luhan menghapus air mata Sehun dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"…."

"…."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis? Aku tak marah padamu Sehunnie...Aku tak membencimu...Kau tak perlu menyesalinya, karena aku sangat mengerti kenapa dulu kau tak bisa menerimaku. Aku tak apa-apa...Yang penting sekarang kau tak membenciku lagi. Bahkan kau mau menerima cintaku yang tak normal ini. Aku sangat beruntung Sehun…Aku-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Luhan terhenti karena Sehun sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang sangat lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu - Aku mencintaimu - Aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan...Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu sampai aku mati" kata Sehun saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Luhan tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan Sehun dan dia kecup satu kali sebelum membimbing tangan itu ke pipinya sendiri.

"Aku juga akan mencintaimu sampai aku mati…Terima kasih Sehun…" kata Luhan dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah orang-orang yang sedang menari erotis di depannya dan berkali-kali menenggak minuman beralkohol tinggi ditangannya. Baekhyun saat ini sedang menenangkan dirinya di sebuah diskotik yang sebenarnya belum pernah dia kunjungi seumur hidupnya. Baekhyun sangat _stress_. Beberapa waktu ini adalah waktu-waktu tersulit dalam hidupnya karena banyak masalah datang bertubi-tubi, membuat hatinya terasa begitu perih dan terluka.

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak, seperti sedang dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintaiku dan memintaku kembali padanya. Jujur saja aku sangat bahagia saat dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan memintaku kembali, karena aku juga masih sangat mencintainya. Dialah alasanku kembali ke negara ini. Aku sengaja kembali ke Korea untuk menemuinya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi satu kejadian tak terduga menimpaku.

.

.

**Flashback'**

.

_"Apa maksudmu Byun Nara?!" bentakku pada kakak perempuanku saat dia mengakui kalau dia menjebak Chanyeol saat itu._

_"Maafkan Noona Baekhyunie...Chanyeol tak salah...aku menjebaknya dengan obat tidur dan sengaja membuat kondisi kami seperti yang terlihat olehmu saat itu...aku hanya tak rela adikku sendiri menjadi seorang gay, lagipula aku sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama" kata Nara padaku._

_Aku menatapnya tak percaya._

_"Kau sangat tega Noona...Kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada adikmu sendiri?"_

_"Tapi kau mencintai seorang namja Byun Baekhyun!"_

_"Lalu kenapa jika aku mencintai namja? itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu!"_

_"Tentu saja berhubungan! aku sudah berjanji pada almarhum Appa dan Eomma untuk menjagamu dengan baik, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi namja abnormal seperti ini! Kau harus sadar Baekhyun, kau sudah terjebak dalam hubungan sesama jenis, kau dan Chanyeol tak bisa bersama, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi seorang gay!"_

_"Kau benar! aku gay…lalu kau mau apa? aku juga sangat mengerti hubungan ini salah, tapi aku mencintainya...Aku akan kembali padanya dan kau tak akan bisa menghentikanku karena mulai saat ini kuputuskan kau bukan kakakku lagi! Kau jahat Nara-ya..."_

_Setelah itu aku meninggalkan Nara, tak peduli dia berkali-kali memanggilku seperti orang gila. _

_Awalnya aku sangat senang saat dia memutuskan melanjutkan study S3 nya di London, dengan alasan tak bisa berpisah denganku, adik satu-satunya, karena kami memang hanya tinggal berdua semenjak Appa dan Eomma meninggal karena kecelakaan. Untung saja Appa dan Eomma meninggalkan harta yang sangat banyak untukku dan Nara, hingga kami tak kesulitan hidup. Aku juga tau Nara bersusah payah menjagaku disamping bebannya mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Jarak usiaku yang terpaut 7 tahun dengannya membuatku kadang melihatnya sebagai orangtuaku, tapi dengan kejadian ini kukira aku akan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Aku tak peduli lagi Nara akan bagaimana, tapi aku akan kembali ke Korea, aku ingin menemui Park Chanyeol._

_Aku tiba di Incheon pukul 8 malam dan pulang kerumah mewahku yang berada di daerah Gangnam. Tanpa istirahat aku langsung meminta kunci mobil pada sopir pribadi dirumah kami dan meluncur menuju rumah Chanyeol. Hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota saat ini._

_Aku sebenarnya sangat lelah, tapi memikirkan kalau sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol membuatku jadi sangat bersemangat._

_Tapi...ditengah jalan tiba-tiba..._

_BRAKKKKK!_

_Aku menabrak seorang gadis benama Lee Ji Eun yang membuat kaki gadis itu patah dan terpaksa harus diamputasi._

_Aku sangat bingung... dan juga stress..._

_Aku berkali-kali meminta maaf pada gadis itu, tapi hingga beberapa minggu dia hanya diam. Hingga suatu hari akhirnya dia tersenyum padaku dan berkata kalau dia tak apa-apa. Setelah lama berpikir akhirnya aku memutuskan membawa Ji Eun kerumahku. Aku merawat Ji Eun sembari berusaha menemui Chanyeol. Tapi aku tak berhasil menemui pria yang sangat kucintai itu. Rumahnya yang dulu sudah memiliki penghuni baru, dan dari berita yang kudengar orangtuanya berpisah. Chanyeol memilih hidup sendiri, tapi tak ada yang tau kemana dia pindah._

_Setiap hari aku berusaha mencari Chanyeol sambil merawat Ji Eun, tapi hal tak terduga lainnya malah datang. Lee Ji Eun, gadis yang kurawat itu malah bercerita tentang pria yang dicintainya. Ji Eun telah memberikan segalanya pada pria itu, bahkan kesuciannya juga telah ia berikan, tapi pria itu malah menghianatinya dan bermesraan dengan gadis lain didepannya. Ketaku menabraknya malam itu ternyata sejak awal dia memang telah berniat bunuh diri, pantas saja dia tak menuntutku._

_Aku terlanjur berjanji padanya akan mencari pria itu dan akan memaksanya meminta maaf pada Ji Eun, tapi hatiku berdenyut perih saat aku tau kalau pria yang dimaksud Ji Eun itu adalah kekasihku, Park Chanyeol._

_Hatiku semakin tercabik-cabik lagi saat aku berhasil menemukan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah menjadi seorang player dan memiliki hobi memacari gadis-gadis dengan waktu singkat lalu membuang mereka begitu saja. Aku sungguh tak menyangka Chanyeolku bisa menjadi pria brengsek seperti itu. Dia bukan lagi Chanyeolku yang dulu. Dia berubah. Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah seorang straight. Aku merasa harapanku untuk bisa merajut cinta bersamanya lagi pupus sudah. Aku kecewa. Hingga suatu saat aku memutuskan sesuatu yang bodoh yang sangat kusesali hingga saat ini._

_Hari itu aku melihat langsung Chanyeol berciuman panas dengan salah satu pacarnya di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Benar-benar gila, bahkan mereka sedang berada di tempat yang ramai dilewati oleh orang-orang, tapi Chanyeol dan gadis itu seperti tak memiliki malu sedikitpun, bahkan tangan Chanyeol sudah meraba-raba tubuh gadis itu._

_Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan sambil meremas dadaku yang rasa sakitnya hampir tak bisa lagi kutanggung. Setelah itu kulihat mobil Chanyeol pergi. Bisa kupastikan mereka sedang mencari tempat yang nyaman dan sudah bisa kutebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Setelahnya aku hanya bisa berjalan lunglai dan pulang kerumahku. Ketika aku tiba dirumah kulihat Ji Eun sedang menikmati udara malam di balkon kamarnya. Kuhampiri gadis itu dan langsung kupeluk lehernya dari belakang. Gadis itu tampak sangat terkejut, tapi aku tak perduli, aku memerlukan kekuatan untuk menerima keadaan ini. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, mungkin karena rasa kecewaku pada Chanyeol sangat besar, hingga otak bodohku lebih mendominasi sikapku malam itu. Waktu itu setelah memeluk Ji Eun aku berjongkok didepan kursi rodanya, kuelus pipinya yang dingin dan tanpa mengatakan apapun aku mencium bibirnya. Aku merasa aku sudah gila, tapi sekali lagi, aku tak perduli. Akupun tak tau apa yang kulakukan saat itu. Aku sangat bodoh. Malam itu aku…_

_"Ji Eun…kumohon lupakanlah Chanyeol dan tatap aku…" kataku saat itu._

_Ji Eun sangat terkejut, tapi..._

_"Baekhyun Oppa...Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini? K-kau mencintaiku?"_

_Aku hanya diam hingga beberapa lama. Aku mencintainya? Tentu saja tidak!_

_"Aku tak tau...aku merasa kacau...tapi aku serius mengatakan ini padamu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik"_

"…_."_

"_Menikahlah denganku Lee Ji Eun...aku ingin menjadi normal...kumohon jangan tolak aku..." kataku di pangkuan gadis itu._

_"Apa maksudnya Oppa? Kau tidak normal? Aku tak mengerti"_

_"Kumohon jangan bertanya lagi. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganmu. Jangan menolakku Lee Ji Eun. Kumohon…"_

_"Ba-baiklah...Aku tak akan menolak"_

_Aku tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan ketika itu. Tapi yang jelas hatiku bukannya merasa lega. Yang kurasakan justru adalah perasaan sesak dan sakit yang menjalari seluruh persendianku, tapi aku berusaha mengatasinya sekuat tenaga. Ketika itu aku kembali mencium gadis itu, tapi semakin intim aku mendekatinya, semakin sakit yang kurasakan. Demi Tuhan, hatiku sangat perih saat aku melakukannya, saat itu kupikir aku sudah menjadi gila..._

_Beberapa hari setelahnya kami pindah dari rumahku dan tinggal bersama disebuah rumah mungil dipinggiran kota. Aku meneruskan sekolahku di Seoul dan menyewa seorang Ahjumma untuk merawat Ji Eun saat aku tak dirumah. Aku memutuskan akan melupakan Chanyeol dan kakakku._

_Aku hanya akan menemui Chanyeol untuk menyuruhnya meminta maaf pada Ji Eun. Akan kuhapus nama Chanyeol dari otakku. Sekarang dihidupku hanya akan ada Lee Ji Eun. Itulah rencana awalku._

_Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol hidupku jadi semakin kacau. Apa yang kupikirkan selama ini ternyata salah. Chanyeol masih mencintaiku. Bahkan dia masih menganggapku kekasihnya. Aku menjadi semakin kacau...aku bisa gila...aku tak tau harus bagaimana saat itu._

_Aku mencintai Chanyeol, tapi jika mengingat kelakuannya aku merasa sangat sakit, akhirnya kuputuskan aku akan tetap melupakannya dan memenuhi janjiku untuk tetap menikahi Ji Eun._

**.**

**End Flashback'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Kai dan Sehun sedang duduk berdua di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul di kantin. Belakangan Kristao _Couple_ dan Chanyeol memang sudah jarang berkumpul bersama seperti biasanya. Kris sekarang lebih suka menyendiri, dan Tao juga agak aneh belakangan ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih dilanda _galau_ berkepanjangan yang tak kunjung reda. Entah apa masalah si _Playboy_ cap kodok satu itu, bahkan Kai juga tak pernah sempat menanyakannya pada Chanyeol. Si _Playboy_ itu sekarang terlihat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Semuanya jadi aneh. Bahkan Sehun Si Pangeran Es itu kini juga tampak aneh. Sekarang wajahnya sudah sedikit sering menunjukkan ekspresi, tidak lagi datar seperti dulu.

Seperti sekarang, Sehun sedang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh. Kai mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sehun itu. Menurutnya Sehun sudah hampir mencapai tahap gila.

"Hey, hentikan tingkahmu itu! Kau jadi agak menyeramkan belakangan ini" tegur Kai pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas dan melanjutkan kegilaannya tanpa memperdulikan kuman hitam yang duduk disebelahnya.

"YA! Berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila! Apa setelah kepalamu terbentur kemarin otakmu jadi sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya, eoh?" kata Kai lagi, membuat Sehun agak sedikit kesal kali ini.

"Ishhh...diamlah kau manusia gosong! Kau berisik sekali sih?"

Kai baru mau menjawab, tapi matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Kyungsoo dikejauhan sana.

Senyumnya langsung terkembang. Pria eksotis itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo, mengabaikan Sehun yang menatapnya heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kyungsoo Pov-**

**.**

"_Baby_ Soo...Yuhuuu~~"

Aishhh...suara itu lagi! Aku melirik kearah suara itu dan benar saja, si hitam itu sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearahku. Dan sekejap kemudian dia sudah berada di depanku, lalu langsung mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi yang berada tepat dihadapanku. Setelah itu dia menopangkan kedua tangannya didagunya, menatapku yang sedang makan dengan tatapan yang menjijikkan. Aku tak memperdulikannya dan menikmati kentang gorengku dengan santai.

"Sayang...Aku mau...Suapi aku dong...Aaaa..."

Aku sontak tersedak makananku sendiri saat dia memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan dia menatapku panik.

"Sayang...kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik sambil menepuk-nepuk tengkukku. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dengan kasar dan langsung menatapnya kesal.

"YA! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, tingkahmu menjijikkan tau tidak?" kataku padanya, tapi dia malah tertawa. _Dasar orang gila!_

"Dan jangan memanggilku _'sayang'_ _! _Aku bukan pacarmu, idiot!" kataku geram.

Wajahnya langsung terlihat kesal.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang kau itu pacarku!" katanya sewot.

Akhirnya aku membuang nafasku lalu mengedikkan bahuku cuek.

"Terserah kau sajalah...tak ada gunanya meladeni _namja_ idiot sepertimu" kataku sambil mencomot kembali kentang goreng yang hampir membunuhku tadi dan memakannya lagi dengan santai.

"_Baby_ Soo...Aaaaa..." katanya lagi padaku.

Aishhh...benar-benar orang gila Si Hitam ini!

Aku tak memperdulikannya dan tetap cuek memakan makananku tanpa menatapnya. Aku berpura-pura tuli dan hanya menatap bungkusan makananku yang berada diatas meja. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh. Sepertinya nafasnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Dan benar saja, saat aku mengangkat wajahku, wajahnya sudah sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku, membuatku sangat terkejut hingga dengan refleks akupun memejamkan mataku sambil mengernyit.

"Suapi pacarmu yang tampan ini atau kucium kau sekarang juga sampai kau pingsan disini" bisiknya didepan wajahku, mengancam.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya kesal, apalagi saat kulihat wajahnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu, rasanya perutku sangat mual. Kentang goreng yang kumakan tadi seakan ingin keluar lagi dari perutku.

_~Tampan apanya?Kurasa Alien ini butuh cermin raksasa~_ batinku.

Aku membuang nafasku, mencoba bersabar menghadapi _namja_ _pervert_ ini. Segitu gencarnya dia berusaha membuatku tak nyaman. Tch! dia pikir dia akan bisa mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini dengan mudah apa?

Dengan penuh keterpaksaan akhirnya aku mencomot kentang goreng itu dan menyuapi si idiot dihadapanku ini, sambil memaki-makinya dalam hati. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, sungguh!

Belum puas dengan hanya meminta makananku, dia meminta minumanku juga. Dengan terpaksa akupun menyodorkan minumanku kemulutnya sambil membuang mukaku kearah kiri. Aku takut benar-benar muntah jika melihat wajah bodohnya itu.

"Mmm...ini sungguh manis _Baby_..." katanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Aku menatapnya heran dan langsung mengecek minumanku. Sepertinya saat kuminum tadi rasa minuman itu masih sangat pahit, karena aku memesan kopi tanpa gula. Dan minuman itu masih tetap sama.

"Apa lidahmu bermasalah?" tanyaku padanya dan dia menggeleng.

"Tapi ini kopi pahit" kataku lagi.

"Yang manis bukan minumannya, tapi sedotannya... mungkin karena sudah tersentuh bibirmu Kyungie…ahaha..."

Aku langsung _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar kata-kata si raja gombal ini. Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari kursiku. Aku bisa terkena _stroke_ mendadak jika berlama-lama berada di dekatnya. Tapi Si Idiot Kim itu malah menarikku ke pangkuannya tepat ketika aku berjalan melewatinya dan langsung memeluk perutku dengan erat, mengabaikan seluruh siswa yang rela menghentikan makan mereka dan menonton kami dengan _shock_.

"Lepaskan aku idiot, dasar tak tau malu!" kataku kesal, tapi Si Hitam itu malah memelukku semakin erat dan mengecup pipi kananku.

"Besok hari Minggu sayang" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku singkat.

"Minggu adalah jadwal kencan kita"

"Aisshhhh...Jangan harap aku mau! Aku belum gila seperti kau, idiot! lagipula aku hanya berjanji sekali padamu dan sudah kutepati janjiku, jadi-"

"Besok, jam 8 pagi, titik!" katanya memotong ucapanku.

"YA! sudah kubilang aku tid-"

Aku sontak menghentikan ucapanku karena Kai menarik pipiku dan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibirku dengan cepat -_mengancam menciumku_- di tengah keramaian ini.

"Mau atau tidak?" bisiknya sambil memajukan lagi bibirnya semakin dekat.

Kudengar anak-anak _yeoja_ sudah mulai berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila ketika melihat bagaimana intimnya posisiku dan Kai, dan itu membuatku merasa sangat-sangat tidak nyaman!

"Baiklah, erserah kau saja!" kataku menyerah.

"Bagus! ingat, jam 8 pagi sayang" bisiknya lagi.

"Oke, jam 8 pagi idiot!" kataku kesal.

Kai melepaskanku dan aku langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Sempat kulirik dia sekilas tepat ketika dia melemparkan _flying kiss_-nya kearahku. Aku memutar bola mataku tanpa minat dan langsung pergi menjauh.

_~Dasar Namja gila! Kim Jongin idiot! Menyebalkan!~ _makiku dalam hati. Aku kesal!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halowwwww…wuahhh….maaf, saya belom bisa bales seluruh ripiu …Tapi ada satu ripiu yang menarik perhatian saya…Itu adalah** **Ripiu dari** **Guest yang menanyakan apakah FF ini adalah FF hasil remake? Karena story HunHan di FF ini pernah dipublish dalam versi Yunjae? Xixixixi….**

**Disini saya mau menjelaskan, FF SoWeAllAreGay ini, original adalah milik tmarionlie ( Saya ). FF ini memang pernah di remake ke versi Yunjae ( Hanya Story HunHan ) oleh Author Yunjae di FFN dengan pen name 'BooJaejoongie is Mine', dengan judul FF 'LoVe & HaTe', dan dia sudah meminta izin secara langsung pada saya untuk meremake FF SWAAG ini ke versi Yunjae^^…mungkin beberapa dari readers adalah Yunjae shipper dan pernah baca FF itu? **

**FF SWAAG ini saya buat pada November 2013, ketika itu saya hanya memposting FF di FB dan belum berniat menggabungkan diri ke FFN…Saya baru memposting FF di FFN pada pertengahan bulan Mei 2014 ini, dan otomatis FF LoVe & HaTe sudah lebih dulu di publish dalam Versi YunJae, bahkan FF itu sudah tamat^^**

**Readers silahkan cek di FF LoVe & HaTe itu, karena saya tau Author BooJaejoongie is Mine itu baik, dia nggak lupa kok mencantumkan nama saya di Chapter 1 FF LoVe & HaTe itu, bahkan pake Capslock^^**

**Jadi intinya, FF ini murni adalah milik tmarionlie ( saya ) bukan hasil remake…okeh? Sip!**

**Makasih buat yang mendukung FF ini dalam bentuk favorit, follow dan review…saya cinta kalian semua *ketjub basyah* Sampai jumpa di next Chapter ya^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO, WE ALL ARE GAY?**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : KaiSoo-HunHan-Chanbaek-KrisTao**

**Genre : Friendship / Hurt & Comfort / Little Comedy / Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~So, We All Are Gay?~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo merapatkan telinga ke bantalnya yang empuk ketika suara deringan ponselnya terdengar nyaring meraung-raung di pagi hari yang masih buta ini. Oh ayolah, jangan bilang si _Pervert_ Kai yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini. Ini bahkan masih jam 6 pagi, dan Kyungsoo baru tidur selama beberapa jam saja karena tadi malam, Ah...bukan! Lebih tepatnya sepanjang malam Kai meneleponnya sampai membuat telinganya terasa sangat gatal dan juga panas. Entah bagaimana pria hitam itu mendapatkan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, yang pasti mulai saat ini Kyungsoo yakin jika hidupnya yang damai akan sedikit kacau karena kehadiran Si Hitam_ Pervert_ bernama Kim Jongin _aka_ Kai itu.

Kyungsoo berdecak ketika (lagi-lagi) ponselnya berdering-dering. Umpatan tak senonoh meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, mengutuk-ngutuk si Penelepon yang buta waktu itu sambil berusaha meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas disisi ranjangnya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan mendengus keras ketika melihat ID Si Penelepon. Sudah dia duga jika Oknum perusak waktu istirahatnya sejak tadi itu memang '_dia_'.

.

.

_**Idiot Pervert calling...**_

.

.

Kyungsoo memainkan lidahnya di dalam dinding mulutnya sendiri sambil berpikir, dan sekejap kemudian sebuah _smirk_ sudah menghiasi _sexy heartlips _ miliknya. Dengan seringaian sadis jari-jarinya sudah bekerja secepat kilat membuka _case_ ponselnya, lalu mencopot batere ponsel itu. Diletakkannya kembali ponsel yang tercerai-berai itu keatas nakas, lalu Kyungsoo kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantalnya yang empuk, melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terusik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**2 jam kemudian...**_

**.**

Kyungsoo masih pulas tertidur, melakukan penjelajahan panjang di dalam alam mimpinya sendiri. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak, bahkan dia tak menyadari jika kini seseorang yang berkulit gelap sedang berdiri di depan ranjang, memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada. Pria itu bedecak satu kali.

"Dasar batu, berani sekali membantah perintah seorang Kim Jongin" umpat Kai sambil berkacak pinggang.

_Tunggu! Kai?_

_Bagaimana bisa pria hitam itu masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo?_

Jawabannya sangat simpel. Tadi dia datang kerumah Kyungsoo jam 7.30 pagi, dan tentu saja dirinya dicegat oleh beberapa orang yang ditugaskan oleh Ayah Kyungsoo untuk menjaga rumah beserta puteranya itu, seperti saat dia datang minggu kemarin di kencan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti minggu kemarin, dirinya dihujani beberapa pertanyaan membosankan seperti siapa dia, dan ada urusan apa mencari Kyungsoo. Tapi sifat licik sudah merupakan salah satu dari standar kecerdasan seorang Kim Jongin. Dengan senyum menyebalkan, dia hanya perlu menunjukkan salah satu pesan yang terdapat pada kotak pesan di ponselnya sendiri pada salah satu _bodyguard_ Tuan Muda Do –_Keras Kepala- _Kyungsoo itu yang isinya adalah…

**.**

_**From: Baby Soo**_

_**Receive at yesterday, 10.45 pm**_

**.**

_**Besok saat kau datang, langsung masuk saja ke kamarku ya Baby...katakan saja pada para bodyguard jika kau adalah kekasihku, dan suruh mereka mengantarkanmu ke kamar pribadiku...Bye Honey, Mmmmuaacchhhh!**_

**.**

Pesan ajaib itu sempat membuat para _bodyguard_ keluarga Do curiga karena mereka tak pernah berpikir jika Tuannya mampu mengatakan hal-hal bodoh semacam itu, apalagi jika sampai menjalin cinta dengan seseorang yang memiliki _gender_ yang sama seperti dirinya. Namun mau tak mau para _bodyguard_ membiarkan Kai masuk setelah mengecek kebenaran nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, meskipun mereka sebenarnya masih ragu dengan keaslian pesan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kai. Toh jika Kai macam-macam pada Tuan mereka, Kai tak akan bisa selamat karena pria hitam itu datang sendirian ke rumah ini. Memangnya mau cari mati?

Kembali pada pertanyaan yang menarik untuk dicari tau, apakah mungkin Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan menjijikkan seperti itu? Haha…Jawabannya tentu saja mustahil! Pesan itu Kai yang mengetiknya sendiri dan mengirimkannya sendiri ke nomor ponsel pribadinya.

_Bagaimana bisa?_

Ingatlah jika sifat licik merupakan salah satu dari standar kecerdasan seorang Kim Jongin. Pria hitam itu sudah merencanakan segalanya agar acara kencannya kali ini berhasil meskipun harus menyeret paksa si keras kepala Do Kyungsoo itu agar mau pergi bersamanya.

Kemarin saat dia memangku dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dikantin, tujuan yang sebenarnya hanyalah ingin meminjam ponsel Kyungsoo –_tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya tentu saja-_ dan upayanya berhasil. Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa terkecoh dan lengah, tapi Kai berhasil mengambil ponselnya diam-diam. Kai memang pintar. Setelah apa yang diingankannya dia dapatkan, Kai langsung mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya –_Si keras kepala Do Kyungsoo-_ juga secara diam-diam.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan pagar sekolah, menunggu sopirnya datang menjemput sambil membaca sebuah buku tanpa memperdulikan hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang –yang sangat mudah ditebak itu siapa- menariknya dan langsung memeluk perutnya dari belakang ditengah keramaian itu._

"_Sedang menunggu jemputan Honey?"_

_Kyungsoo mendesah satu kali, lalu meniup poninya dengan kesal._

"_Lepaskan aku bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya saja menyentuhku disembarang tempat? Apa urat malumu sudah putus? Kau tak lihat banyak anak-anak yang masih berlalu lalang ditempat ini, eoh?" kata Kyungsoo datar, namun tajam._

_Kai? Tentu saja hanya tertawa meremehkan, seperti biasanya._

"_Tak perlu emosi begitu sayang...aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu soal rencana kencan kita besok, agar kau tak lupa" jawab Kai, tapi tangan kanannya yang sudah dia tarik dari perut Kyungsoo kini sudah berhasil membuka resleting tas sekolah yang berada di samping paha pria bermata bulat itu, lalu…_

_._

_._

_Plung..._

_._

_._

_Ponsel Kyungsoo pun sukses kembali ke tas pemiliknya._

"_Tak perlu mengingatkanku berkali-kali, aku bukan namja idiot seperti kau. Kau mau kuberi tau sesuatu? Bagiku, rencana kencan itu seperti mimpi buruk. Kau tau sendiri jika mimpi buruk itu akan sangat susah dihilangkan dari memori otak karena mampu memberikan dampak trauma pada orang yang mengalaminya, benarkan Tuan Kim Jongin?" jawab Kyungsoo datar, diakhiri dengan dengusan keras karena terlalu kesal._

_Kai terkekeh geli mendengarkan ucapan pria mungil itu._

"_Wooo...ucapanmu kejam sekali sayang…Tapi percayalah, mimpi burukmu sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi mimpi indah, aku janji sayang…fiuhhhh…" goda Kai sambil meniup telinga kanan Kyungsoo, membuat pemiliknya berjengit geli._

"_Aissshhh, jauhkan wajahmu brengsek! Pokoknya aku masih mengingatnya, jadi sekarang lepaskan aku, ini menjijikkan Kim Jongin!" umpat Kyungsoo, mulai merasa risih dan juga jengkel._

"_Oke-oke! Ingat ya, jam 8 besok kau sudah harus siap dan kau harus mau pergi denganku tanpa protes. Kalau kau bersikap keras kepala seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, aku akan melakukan segala cara meskipun aku harus menyeretmu paksa, kau mengerti?" ancam Kai sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, tak peduli pada pria mesum yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sebelah kanannya itu. Dibuangnya tatapannya kearah lain, berpura-pura mengecek apakah jemputannya sudah datang atau belum. Tapi emosinya lagi-lagi naik ketika tiba-tiba saja..._

_._

_._

_._

_Chupp!_

_._

_._

_._

_Pipinya dikecup oleh Kai ditengah keramaian ini. Wajah Kyungsoo sontak memasas dan giginya bergemeretak saking kesalnya pada pria idiot yang kini tengah menyeringai menyebalkan di sebelahnya itu._

"_YA! Dasar idiot mesum sialan kau Kim Jongin! Pipiku jadi basah brengsek!" umpat Kyungsoo kesal sambil mengelap pipinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya sendiri._

_Dan Kai? Lagi-lagi hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek, lalu bergegas pergi setelah melemparkan wink-wink mautnya pada Kyungsoo yang memberikan respon mau muntah ketika melihatnya._

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria hitam itu masih berdiri di depan ranjang Kyungsoo. Kini satu tangannya sudah mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri. Otaknya berputar, mencari ide jahil untuk menghukum pria kecil pembangkang dan keras kepala seperti pria manis yang tengah tertidur itu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide brilian singgah ke dalam otaknya yang 85% sudah dipastikan isinya mesum semua. Kakinya mulai melangkah maju, dan kini dia sudah menumpukan salah satu lututnya di atas permukaan ranjang milik Kyungsoo. Kai merangkak menaiki ranjang itu dan berhenti tepat diatas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ckckckck...padahal sudah kuperingatkan agar kau sudah bersiap-siap sebelum aku datang, tapi kau malah masih tidur. Kau memang sangat nakal Soo, kau harus dihukum _Baby_..." kata Kai dengan suara pelan, lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jarinya sambil memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

Seringaian mesum andalannya sudah menghiasi wajah tampannya dengan sempurna. Matanya menatap setiap lekukan-lekukan wajah manis Kyungsoo sampai dia mengerang sendiri karena tak mampu menahan keterpanaannya pada wajah manis yang tengah tertidur itu. Karena itu Kai mulai menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit, memberi sedikit saja celah agar dirinya tak sampai menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia turunkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir merekah milik pria manis di bawah tubuhnya itu, lalu…

.

.

.

Chupp!

.

.

.

Bibir Kai sukses menempel di bibir Kyungsoo sehingga membuat mata bulat pria yang berada di bawah tubuhnya terbuka lebar. Mata bulat itu berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian…

.

.

.

DUAKKKK!

.

.

.

BRUKKKK!

.

.

.

"Aduh!"

.

.

.

Kai mengerang kesakitan karena tubuhnya baru saja terpental dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya karena Kyungsoo baru saja menendang perutnya dengan keras sampai perutnya terasa sangat kejang, dan bonusnya sekarang pinggangnya juga ikut sakit karena membentur lantai dengan keras.

"YA! KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK KE KAMARKU?! teriak Kyungsoo seperti orang gila.

Kai menutup telinganya cepat-cepat dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aishhhh, berisik!" jawab Kai cuek.

Kyungsoo meniup poninya satu kali, lalu berkomat-kamit tanpa suara pada pria hitam yang kini sedang meringis kesakitan itu.

"Sakit? Rasakan!" kata Kyungsoo sadis.

"Dasar Anarkis!" Umpat Kai jengkel.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" kata Kyungsoo emosi.

Kai melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, lalu mulai merengek seperti balita.

"Ugghh…_Baby_ Soo...Kenapa kau sangat tega? Ini sangat sakit tau! Huhuhu…" kata Kai, mencoba mendramatisir keadaan.

Kyungsoo berdecak bosan, membuang nafas satu kali, lalu mulai berjalan kearah Kai. Dengan mengabaikan egonya, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya pada pria hitam yang masih terduduk di lantai itu –_sambil membuang muka- _ menawarkan bantuan pada Kai agar bisa berdiri dengan lebih mudah. Tapi pria hitam yang sedang terduduk itu malah menatap tangan Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu melirik pria bodoh yang tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangannya itu. Dia goyangkan tangannya sambil memberi isyarat mata pada Kai agar segera menyambut uluran tangan yang dia berikan, membuat pria yang lebih hitam langsung tersenyum aneh ketika menangkap maksudnya. Kai mengulurkan tangan, menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo, tapi…

.

.

.

GREPPP!

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap Kyungsoo sudah berada didalam pelukannya. Kai tersenyum mesum pada pria mungil yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi dasar mesum, Kai malah mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya berguling hingga kini tubuhnyalah yang menindih tubuh pria mungil itu. Satu senyuman mengejek dia lemparkan pada Kyungsoo, membuat emosi pria yang berada di bawahnya langsung naik seketika.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku!" titah Kyungsoo jengkel.

Tapi pria idiot yang berada di atas tubuhnya hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan menyeringai mesum. Kai menundukkan kepalanya, hanya bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo lebih jauh sebenarnya.

"Mau apa kau?! Menjauh dariku idiot!" kata Kyungsoo, lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah kanan, menghindari tatapan mesum yang diarahkan padanya.

"Cium aku dulu baru kulepaskan..." kata Kai memberi penawaran, sambil menaik turunkan alisnya sendiri.

"Dasar gila! Jangan harap aku mau melakukan hal tidak normal seperti itu! Lagipula kau baru saja mencuri bibirku 5 menit yang lalu, jadi sekarang menyingkir dari tubuhku atau kau mati!" ancam Kyungsoo dengan gigi yang saling merapat, tapi malah terlihat lucu dalam pandangan Kai.

"Ya sudah sih kalau tidak mau…Lagipula aku begitu menyukai posisi intim ini sayang…Dan aku bisa menjamin jika posisi ini tak akan berubah sepanjang hari karena aku sangat-sangat-sangat menyukainya Kyungsoo-ya….Ahhh...nyamannya memeluk kekasihku yang sangat manis ini" kata Kai menyebalkan, lalu mencolek dagu Kyungsoo dan bersiul menggoda pria manis itu.

"YA! Apa maksud-"

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Kai menggoyangkan telinganya sendiri seolah tak perduli dengan apapun yang akan Kyungsoo ucapkan. Pria mungil itu terpaksa menggigit bibirnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pria ajaib yang menghimpit tubuhnya saat ini dan mulai memutar otak untuk mencari cara melepaskan diri. Kyungsoo berpikir keras sampai kerutan di dahinya berlipat-lipat, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum aneh saat sebuah ide muncul begitu saja dalam otaknya.

"Baiklah…Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganku dulu, lalu aku akan menciummu errr...sayangku..." kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyum manisnya dan menahan mual diperutnya agar tak muntah saat memanggil Kai dengan panggilan yang menjijikkan barusan.

Kai sempat terpana sesaat, terkejut dengan panggilan mesra Kyungsoo dan juga senyum maut yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo padanya saat ini. Tapi sekejap saja pria hitam itu sudah tersadar dari keterpanaan semu itu dan kembali melemparkan senyum mengejeknya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tch! Kau tak akan bisa membodohiku Tuan Keras Kepala!" kata Kai sambil menyeringai jahat, lalu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Emosi Kyungsoo sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, tapi dia berusaha tetap tersenyum meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah hampir meledak saat ini.

"Begitu? Kau yakin mau menolakku _Baby?_ Ck, sayang sekali…padahal aku sudah sangat ingin mencium dan melumat bibirmu itu dengan sangat bergairah" Kata Kyungsoo dengan berpura-pura memasang raut sedih, lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menggoda.

Kai menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Kai merasa gugup. Dengan susah payah Kai melawan godaan pria mungil yang dia himpit, tapi pada akhirnya Kai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu.

Senyuman kemenangan tercetak samar diwajah Kyungsoo saat tangannya terbebas. Pria bermata bulat itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih bahu Kai, lalu merayap ke tengkuk. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo mulai menarik kepala Kai turun untuk mendekat pada wajahnya sendiri. Tatapan sayu menggoda penuh kepalsuan dia tunjukkan untuk pria hitam yang menghimpit tubuhnya, membuat Kai hampir mati karena serangan jantung mendadak.

Kedua wajah itu sudah sangat dekat...

.

.

Semakin dekat...

.

.

Dan...

.

.

"Arghh"erang Kai tiba-tiba.

Pria mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo itu bukan menciumnya, tapi baru saja menggigit hidungnya dengan sangat keras, membuat hidung pesek Kai langsung memerah dan bengkak. Sambil terkikik geli, Kyungsoo berguling dengan cepat, membebaskan dirinya dari kungkungan pria hitam korban gigitannya barusan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai ke kamar mandi.

"YA DO KYUNGSOO! INI SANGAT SAKIT, AISHH!"

Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Eo? Apa kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu _Baby?_ Aku tak mendengarnya, _sorry_...Tunggu sebentar ya sayang, aku akan selesai dalam 5 menit. Ahh senangnya….Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan kekasihku yang hidungnya merah dan juga bengkak...Huahahaha..." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu kamar mandinya, dan tawa nista itupun menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

"Sialan, dia berhasil mengerjaiku! Aishhh, menyebalkan! Rupanya kau berniat mengurangi kadar ketampananku ya? Awas kau Kyungsoo, kubalas kau nanti!" umpat Kai jengkel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***So, We All Are Gay?~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap datar pada seseorang yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Orang itu tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun, terkesan tanpa beban, padahal mental Baekhyun sangat _down_ ketika melihatnya datang.

"Hai Baek...Ji Eun ada?"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan memberikan tatapan datarnya pada pria itu.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan calon istriku, dimana dia?"

Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, melangkahkan kakinya maju. Dengan tangan kirinya, Chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari pintu, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Bersamaan dengan itu, gadis cantik berkursi roda keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menyambut Chanyeol dengan wajah bersinarnya.

"Chanyeol _Oppa_...Kau sudah datang?" kata Ji Eun semangat.

"Ya…Aku sudah sangat rindu padamu sayang..." jawab Chanyeol sambil memeluk dan mengecup pipi gadis cacat itu sekilas.

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya kearah lain ketika matanya menangkap adegan menyakitkan itu. Hatinya terasa teriris perih. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah dia saksikan selama beberapa minggu ini, hingga hatinya yang sudah terluka serasa semakin berdarah-darah.

Setelah pertengkaran mereka di kedai kopi beberapa minggu lalu karena Baekhyun menolak saat Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun kembali padanya gara-gara keberadaan gadis bernama Lee Ji Eun, Chanyeol menantang Baekhyun untuk bertemu bertiga dengan gadis cacat bernama Ji Eun itu untuk menyuruh Ji Eun memilih antara dirinya atau Chanyeol yang lebih diinginkan gadis cacat itu untuk menjadi suaminya. Karena tak ingin harga dirinya terluka, Baekhyun menyanggupi tantangan itu, lagipula Baekhyun sangat yakin jika gadis cacat itu akan memilihnya. Bukankah Ji Eun sudah pernah berjanji akan menikah dengannya?

Mereka berdua akhirnya menemui gadis cacat itu dan menyuruhnya memilih. Namun sial bagi Baekhyun, ternyata ucapan Chanyeol benar, gadis itu memang masih mencintai Chanyeol dan dengan tegas memilih Chanyeol daripada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"_Aku sudah bertemu dengan Ji Eun dan dia mengatakan kalau dia masih mencintaiku, jadi lepaskan saja Ji Eun dan aku yang akan menikahinya" kata Chanyeol, mengabaikan tatapan marah dari Baekhyun. Tapi…_

_._

_._

_BUGHHHHH!_

_._

_._

_"Dasar brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun kesal setelah memukul wajah Chanyeol sampai pria tinggi itu tersungkur ke lantai. Tapi Chanyeol malah tertawa mengejek._

_"Kenapa Baek? Kenapa kau marah? Kau tak rela jika aku yang akan menikah dengannya? Kau merasa sakit? Begitu juga aku. Aku pun tak mau melihatmu menikah dengannya. Hatiku juga sakit, asal kau tau! Aishhh, pukulanmu lumayan juga, ck!" kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit berdiri dan menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya._

_Baekhyun tertawa sinis._

_"Jangan salah paham Park Chanyeol! Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Aku hanya tak suka kau berusaha merebut gadis yang kucintai. Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan mengusik hidupku dengan Ji Eun. Tak perlu membual Chanyeol, Ji Eun tak mungkin mengatakan masih mencintai namja brengsek sepertimu, that's bullshit!" kata Baekhyun sambil berlalu pergi, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu mau tak mau harus berbalik menghadapnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terlukanya._

"_Jadi kau masih bersikeras menolakku? Kau masih mau bertahan dengan egomu dan tetap membohongi dirimu sendiri? Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Sekarang kita pastikan pada Ji Eun, dia akan memilih aku, atau kau!" tantang Chanyeol tajam sambil menekan dada Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya sendiri._

_Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar._

_"Jangan gila! Kau tak mencintainya, kau hanya akan menyakitinya! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Ji Eun!" kata Baekhyun dengan nada sarkastiknya. Tapi Chanyeol malah terkekeh._

"_Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga tak mencintainya Byun Baekhyun. Kau juga hanya akan menyakitinya,-"_

_Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik._

"_-Dan kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Baek…" _

_"AKU MENCINTAINYA!"teriak Baekhyun emosi._

_"BOHONG! KAU MENCINTAIKU!" jawab Chanyeol tak kalah emosi._

_Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu membuang muka._

_"Jika Ji Eun memilihku, kau harus pergi jauh-jauh dari hidup kami dan jangan pernah berani memunculkan dirimu lagi di hadapanku!" kata Baekhyun tajam._

_"Baik, aku janji! Lagipula itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Baek! Dan kau dengarkan aku sekarang, jika Ji Eun memilihku, kuharap kau bisa menanggung segala resiko dari keputusanmu ini. Jangan khawatir Tuan Byun Baekhyun, aku akan berusaha keras mencintai Ji Eun dan melupakanmu, itu kan yang kau inginkan?" kata Chanyeol emosi._

_Baekhyun tak menjawab lagi. Pria mungil itu hanya diam, mencoba mengurangi rasa takutnya atas ancaman Chanyeol barusan. Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi? Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol melupakannya..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Ji Eun-ah, katakan siapa yang lebih kau harapkan untuk menjadi suamimu. Aku, atau namja munafik ini?" kata Chanyeol ketika mereka menemui Ji Eun sore itu, sampai membuat hati Baekhyun terasa seperti tertusuk duri karena julukan munafik yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya._

_Baekhyun membuang nafasnya satu kali kemudian tersenyum miris. Dia bawa tubuhnya mendekat pada gadis cacat itu, berlutut didepan kursi roda Ji Eun dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu._

_"Ji Eun-ah...kau akan memilih Oppa kan? Kau tak mungkin kembali padanya, ya kan?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, berharap jika Ji Eun akan lebih memilihnya. Tapi gadis itu malah menarik tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun._

_"Maafkan aku Baekhyun Oppa...tapi aku memang masih mencintai Chanyeol Oppa..." jawab Ji Eun dengan raut menyesalnya._

_Baekhyun melemas. Dia gigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menahan sakit hatinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya._

_"Begitu ya...Kalau begitu...Selamat untuk kalian berdua..." katanya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pria itu menutup pintu kamar gadis cacat itu dengan meninggalkan Ji Eun dan Chanyeol di dalam, lalu Baekhyun menumpahkan airmatanya setelah tubuhnya sudah tersembunyi di balik pintu._

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah meja yang berada di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi dia melamun. Padahal saat ini dia sedang menuangkan air kedalam gelas dan air itu sudah meluber membasahi meja tanpa dia sadari. Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung kembali pada kesadarannya ketika seseorang menghimpit tubuhnya dari belakang, menggenggam tangannya sampai dia berhenti menuangkan air itu kedalam gelas.

"Berhenti melamun dan perhatikan apa yang kau lakukan Baek, atau kau terpaksa harus melakukan pekerjaan lain yang seharusnya tak perlu kau lakukan" bisik orang itu ditelinga Baekhyun.

Orang itu melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan menarik mundur dirinya, lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun menoleh kearah orang yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan terluka, tapi sesaat kemudian bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Ya..kau benar Yeol...sekarang aku jadi harus mengeringkan air yang tumpah ini…seperti aku harus membenahi lagi hatiku agar aku bisa melupakanmu…"gumamnya pelan, dan lagi-lagi sebulir air mata jatuh menetes dipipinya yang putih.

_Bodoh! Bukan itu yang harus kau lakukan Baekhyun! Yang benar adalah kau harus melepaskan egomu agar kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti dirimu sendiri nantinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***So, We All Are Gay?~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Tao Pov-**

**.**

Lagi-lagi mataku kembali terfokus pada sosok tampan Kris _Gege_ yang saat ini sedang membaca buku membosankannya disofa depan tv. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya, dan posisi Kris belum juga berubah sejak pertama aku meliriknya.

Entah hanya pikiranku atau bukan, tapi aku merasa Kris akhir-akhir ini agak pendiam. Bukan! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dia tidak mengabaikanku, dia masih sangat perhatian padaku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kris masih melayaniku dan melakukan apapun yang aku minta dengan baik. Dia masih menyuapiku jika aku malas makan sendiri, dia masih menyiapkan segala apa yang kubutuhkan, dia masih membuatkan susu setiap malam jika aku akan tidur, dan dia juga masih memelukku sambil mengusap-usap keningku di setiap jam tidur agar aku cepat mengantuk. Kami juga masih sering berciuman seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku seperti merasa sebagian pikirannya tak lagi untukku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kris agak berbeda.

Aku tak bodoh dan tak juga berusaha menutup mataku saat memikirkan kenapa sikapnya berubah akhir-akhir ini. Dia seperti ini setelah insiden telepon beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tau dia pasti berpikir kalau aku selingkuh. Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah menghianatinya.

Aku mencintainya. Meskipun aku tak pernah mengatakan ini secara langsung padanya, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh sangat mencintai Kris.

Aku tau terkadang sikapku sangat menyebalkan dan sangat egois. Aku tak suka dia mengabaikanku, tapi aku sering mengabaikannya. Dia tak pernah marah padaku, tapi aku sangat sering membentaknya. Tapi entah kenapa Kris tak pernah mau menjauhiku. Apa karena dia terlalu cinta padaku? Bahkan dia mengatakan akan mendukungku jika aku ingin menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain. Benar-benar pria bodoh dan menyebalkan. Ucapannya itu membuatku kesal setengah mati.

Bukankah dia mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa dia mendukungku mendekati gadis lain? dan alasan yang selalu diucapkannya adalah karena dia tau kalau aku adalah pria normal.

_Normal?_

Tch! Dia benar, aku memang pria normal. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku mulai merasakan getaran-getaran aneh saat aku berada didekatnya. Dulu, saat aku belum merasakan jantungku yang berdetak tak terkontrol jika aku melihat wajah tampannya. Dulu, saat aku belum merasakan hatiku menghangat saat dia memberi perhatian-perhatian yang berlebih untukku…

Apa dengan perasaan-perasaan aneh itu aku masih pantas disebut pria normal?

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan padanya jika aku juga sangat mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku, tapi itu tak mudah. Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi aku hanya takut. Kris sangat tampan, dan juga populer. Karir modelnya sangat cemerlang. Banyak gadis cantik yang memujanya diluar sana. Aku tau dia _Gay_, dan aku juga sering mendengarnya mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintaiku. Tapi aku masih ragu. Aku tak tau dia jujur atau tidak. Dan kalaupun dia berkata jujur, aku tak tau sampai kapan perasaan cintanya itu akan selalu ada untukku. Bukankah kita tak pernah tau kapan seseorang akan berubah? Aku takut tak bisa menahan sakit jika suatu saat dia berubah dan pergi meninggalkanku. Karena itu lebih baik begini saja. Biar saja Kris mencintaiku, dan aku tak akan menunjukkan cintaku padanya. Aku hanya akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam hatiku meskipun itu sangat sulit untuk kulakukan. Biarkan saja hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku tak tau kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku hanya merasa rendah diri.

**.**

**End Tao Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris _Ge_…"

Kris menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh kekasihnya.

"Ya?"

"Sampai kapan _Gege_ akan membaca dan mengabaikan Tao terus-menerus?"

Sebenarnya Tao '_sedikit'_ merasa bersalah ketika menuduh Kris seperti itu, soalnya dirinya sendiri bahkan selalu mengabaikan pria tampan itu ketika asyik memainkan _game_-nya.

Tepat seperti dugaan Tao, Kris langsung menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya dimeja. Pria tampan itu melemparkan senyum pada Tao sebelum menarik pria bermata panda itu agar duduk kepangkuannya sendiri.

"Maaf sayang..._Gege_ tak akan mengulanginya lagi..." kata Kris lembut, tangannya sudah memeluk erat pinggang Tao saat ini.

Tao tersenyum, lalu memeluk leher Kris dan mengusap-usap tengkuk pria pirang itu.

"Umm Kris _Ge_...apa _Gege _tak mau menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang gadis yang menelepon Tao waktu itu..."

Kris terdiam, tapi beberapa saat saja pria itu kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak" katanya lembut.

Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Kris tak berniat menanyakannya? Tao yakin jika Kris sebenarnya sedang menunggu penjelasannya, dan Tao berniat menjelaskannya sekarang juga agar pria tampan itu tak lagi salah paham. Tao menarik nafasnya, lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"Gadis itu-"

"_Gege_ tak peduli Tao, terserah itu siapa" potong Kris cepat, membuat emosi Tao mendadak naik.

Tao sudah hampir meledak, tapi menahannya sekuat tenaga hingga hanya berakhir dengan menatap Kris dengan tatapan terlukanya. Tao merasa Kris tak memberikannya kesempatan padanya untuk menjelaskan, mengabaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya sangat kacau karena perubahan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa _Ge?_ Kenapa tak perduli? _Gege_ tak mau memberikan Tao kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. _Gege_ tak mencintai Tao lagi!"

Kris terkejut, lalu hanya diam. Tao mendengus, menunjukkan emosinya.

"Sudah Tao duga, suatu saat _Gege_ pasti akan berubah. Dan itu adalah sekarang"

Kris mendesah, lalu membuang tatapannya kearah lain.

"Kenapa _Gege_ tak mau melihat Tao?"

"….."

"Bahkan _Gege_ sudah berani mengabaikan pertanyaan Tao?"

Kris kembali menatap Tao, dalam dan tajam.

"Alasan kenapa aku membiarkanmu mendekati gadis lain justru karena aku sangat mencintaimu Tao, tidakkah kau mengerti?" kata Kris dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi. Pria itu sedang emosi. Lagi-lagi dia buang tatapannya kearah lain, tak mau menatap Tao karena hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat kekasihnya itu.

Tao terdiam. Beberapa lama dia hanya memandangi wajah Kris yang saat ini tak lagi mau menatapnya. Tao merasa terluka. Dia tarik tangannya dari leher Kris hingga terlepas, lalu dia bangkit dari pangkuan Kris.

"Terserah Kris, aku lelah!" Kata Tao sambil berlalu pergi.

Kris menatap punggung kekasihnya yang terlihat semakin menjauh itu, lalu mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Ditatapnya lantai dengan tatapan kosong, lalu bibirnya mengukir senyuman miris.

"Sejujurnya aku juga lelah Tao, bahkan sangat lelah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***So, We All Are Gay?~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria paruh baya, kini sedang berusaha mencari tempat parkir mobil yang kosong dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya ketika dia menemukannya. Pria itu mendesah dan tersenyum kecil sebelum melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang menyilang ditubuhnya, lalu keluar dari mobilnya sendiri. Dia bawa tubuh tuanya kearah pintu mobil bagian belakang, kemudian diambilnya sebuah boneka rusa mungil berwarna cokelat madu serta satu set _manga_ berseri yang sudah komplit. Lagi-lagi bibirnya mengukir senyuman, dan dia bawa langkahnya menuju _lift_ Gedung Apartemen itu sambil menenteng bawaannya. Pria itu memencet angka 12 lalu bersiul-siul senang sampai pintu _lift_ itu tertutup rapat dan bergerak naik.

"Kalian pasti sangat senang dengan hadiah yang _Appa_ bawa ini _Kids_" monolognya, lalu dia hanya diam, menunggu _lift_ itu membawa tubuh tuanya ke lantai 12, dimana kedua putera kesayangannya tinggal bersama saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Baby _cepatlah, aku sudah sangat lapar" rengek Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan yang saat ini sedang sibuk memasakkan _ramyeon_ untuknya.

"Jangan manja Sehunnie…sabar sedikit, ini hampir selesai" kata Luhan.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Luhan. Bibir tipisnya yang nakal bahkan sudah mulai mengecupi tengkuk Luhan berkali-kali, membuat pria yang lebih mungil menggeliat geli.

"Sehun, hentikan…itu geli..." kata Luhan, tapi Sehun malah terkekeh.

"Kau wangi Lu, seperti bayi..." kata Sehun menggombal.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, mematikan api kompor, lalu mengambil _spatula_ yang dipegang Luhan dan meletakkannya diatas panci berisi _ramyeon_ yang baru setengah masak itu.

"Sehun!" protes Luhan, tapi Sehun malah menyeringai.

"Kau terlalu lama, laparku sudah hilang"

"Tapi kan-"

"Sssst…dengarkan aku Lu…Aku tak mau makan lagi"

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, dan lagi-lagi, Sehun menunjukkan _smirk_-nya.

"Aku mau..."

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya.

"-Kau" lanjut Sehun seduktif.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun sudah meraih bibir menggoda milik Luhan, mengecupinya beberapa kali dilanjutkan dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut penuh cinta. Luhan memberikan respon yang diharapkan, membalas ciuman itu lalu mulai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan erat-erat, dan salah satunya bahkan sudah mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kaus Luhan, mengelus lengkungan punggung pria cantik itu, membuat si korban sentuhan mengerang sambil mendongakkan dagu. Leher mulus menggoda itu menarik minat Sehun untuk mencumbuinya. Karena itu Sehun mulai mengarahkan bibirnya kesana, mengecup leher menggoda itu beberapa kali, lalu menghisapinya seperti vampir. Dengan sedikit bertenaga, Sehun menarik tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam gendongannya. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kamar mereka, lalu dia jatuhkan tubuh Luhan keatas ranjang, menindih tubuh mungil itu dan mencumbui tubuh mungil itu lagi.

Sementara di salah satu sudut ruangan, seorang pria paruh baya sedang menatap kegiatan mereka itu dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Tangan tuanya yang sedang memegangi boneka dan _manga_ yang semula akan dia hadiahkan untuk kedua puteranya itu, kini sudah gemetaran. Pria itu tak tahan menatap lebih lama lagi kegiatan yang dilakukan kedua puteranya, karena itu dia cepat-cepat keluar dari sana dan berakhir dengan berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemen Luhan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir melalui pelipisnya sedangkan matanya menatap nanar pada lantai koridor apartemen yang dia pijak saat ini. Karena tak mampu menahannya lagi, pria tua itu meneteskan airmatanya sambil meremas boneka rusa yang dia genggam. Rasa kecewa yang teramat besar hinggap dalam dadanya, membuat perasaannya mendadak menjadi dramatis.

"Sehunnie...Luhannie...Anak-anakku...Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan? Ya Tuhan"

Pria itu merosot jatuh ke lantai dan menangis tanpa suara hingga beberapa menit. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, akhirnya dia membawa tubuh tuanya bangkit berdiri, kemudian dia mulai melangkah cepat setengah berlari, menuju _lift_ yang bergerak turun.

Pria itu berdiam lama di dalam mobilnya sendiri, sambil memikirkan sikap apa yang harus dia ambil setelah matanya melihat adegan tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh putera-putera kesayangannya tadi. Pria tua itu tak menyangka jika kedua puteranya memiliki kelainan seksual seperti itu. Dia merasa kecolongan. Bahkan dia sangat yakin jika putera kandungnya dulu sangat membenci putera angkatnya yang cantik itu, lalu kenapa sekarang keduanya puteranya bisa menjadi seperti ini? Pria tua itu merasa sangat kecewa. Diusapnya wajah keriputnya sedikit kasar, lalu dia buang nafasnya satu kali.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks**

**.**

**.**

**Panda Yehet88 | selump | FriederichOfficial | mrblackJ | Haruka Kanose | dokydo91 | Hany Kwan | | Shiftastic | Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid | AYP | bella | park baekyeol | Titan18 | lolamoet | chekaido | dorekyungsoo93 | alightphoenix | hyenakim501 | LullabyDick | NinHunHan5120 | ohmydeer | sndlhkyn | Retnoelf | Kim Kyungmin | Irish Lee | | krispandataozi | Maple fujishi2309 | kim heeki | unique fire | LayChen Love Love 2 | Ks | aqila k | himekaruLi | URuRuBaek | deerpop | Guest1 | KrisTaoTao | JonginDO | zoldyk | EganimEXO | deerxbear | onMija | EXOCouple jjang | Yehetkkaebsong | baby tao lovers | oshxlh | nikendd.88 | ByunChannie26 | Neng | adibmiky | sakuraaizawa774 | DJ 100 | kaisoul | park min mi | kaihunhan | TaoZik | KSCBHHjebal | Fujishi203 | zyxxylay15 | 96 | Guest 2 | Guest 3 | byunperverthun | EllisaAzzusa | Guest 4 | tuti handayani | wintersbaby | Gotchacode | CY Destiny | yoow ara | Cho Minhyun 137 | HyoPark DJ08 | EarthDO | NDY **


End file.
